Izzy's Appendix
by Laquane2020
Summary: Izzy starts to get a bad pain on her lower right stomach
1. Chapter 1 Izzy starts to get a sharp P

**Chapter 1 Izzy starts to get a sharp Pain**

**Izzy's Pov**

Me and my crew we're just looking for treasure until I stop to feel that my stomach started to hurt I kinda think I ate to much dinner last night or something..

"Izzy, are you alright? he asked me as I just gave him a fake smile and said to him I'm fine.

"I'm fine Jake I just have a stomach ache.

"Cubby I know you were ready looking forward to find that treasure but, taking care of Izzy is more important he said to Cubby.

"Your right Jake taking care of Izzy is more important then finding some treasure. I can't believe Cubby was looking out for me like a little brother.

"Maybe we can find the treasure tomorrow when I feel better I said to my crew as I was trying to stand up.

"Good idea Izz our fethered friend Skully said.

"Izzy can you still stand up? But

"I can try I said to him. As I was trying to stand up but I lost my balance even though I did still felt dizzy.

"I'll carry you Izzy. As he got his hands under my waist and my two legs, he carried me back to Bucky as Cubby and Scully were following.

**Cubby's Pov**

As we finally arrived on Bucky Izzy fell fast asleep in Jake's arms. "Jake Izzy fell asleep in your arms. As Jake looked at the sleeping Izzy in his arms, he then just sat on the floor while holding her as she continued to sleep. But after a few minutes Izzy started to scream as her stomach ache started to turn into a really sharp pain on her lower right side.

"Izzy what's wrong? he asked her as he got worried.

"It's my stomach Jake I thought it was all of the food I ate for dinner, but I was wrong it's this pain I'm having and it hurts. Really bad.

**Jake's Pov**

As we arrived back on Pirate Island, Izzy was in need of help getting inside our hideout. But we will get to that in the next Chapter. Remember to like and review...


	2. Chapter 2 Izzy starts throwing up A LOT

**Chapter 2 Izzy starts throwing up A LOT**

**Skully's Pov**

As night time came around Izzy was not her self at all. At 12am she started to throw up. At 5am she continued to throw up more and more and at 7am she was in the bathroom throwing up all over the place in the bathroom..

**Cubby: **IZZY, ARE YOU DONE IN THE BATHROOM, CAUSE I REALLY NEED TO USE IT...

**I****zzy: **UH THE PAIN IS REALLY STARTING TO BUG ME RIGHT NOW.

**Jake; **CUBBY, I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRINK WATER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT.

**Cubby****: **BE QUIET JAKE!

Cubby than burst inside just to see Izzy on the floor.. But he didn't notice after he was about to leave the bathroom..

**Cubby**: Hey Izzy! ...?

**Cubby**: IZZY! JAKE, SKULLY COME TO THE BATHROOM QUICK...

**Skully**: Are you sure you're okay?

**Izzy**: YEAH I'M FI...

**Jake**: Izzy, are about to throw up again?

**Izzy**: Yes!

Izzy then got the bucket and started to throw up a lot except this time it was blood.

**Jake**: Izzy I think if you continue to throw up then, we might have to take to the hospital...

**Izzy**: Jake, I am stubborn to be in hospitals you know that...

**Jake**: But Izzy, you just thrown up blood and your telling me that you don't want to go to the hospital?

**Izzy**: Yes I am. And there is nothing I mean nothing, you three can to take me there...m. Then she started to pass out into Jake's arms...

**Jake**: WE ARE TAKING YOU TO THE HOSPITAL , IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT...


	3. Chapter 3 The next day

**Chapter 3 the next morning**

The next morning, Izzy was still passed out so Jake Cubby and Skully helped her the best they could. Jake feed Izzy and helped her chew her food he can to check on her once in a while to make sure she wasn't died. And she was not died at all. Cubby, was giving Izzy a bath to clean up her dry vomit off her and into her clean night gown...

**Cubby**: Jake, I'm really worried about Izzy

**Jake**: me to Cubby.

**Cubby**: Jake, do you think if Izzy gets worse we're taking her to the emergency room right...?

**Jake**: What choice do we have Cubby.

Cubby: Jake, should we take Izzy to the hospital cuz to be honest she has been throwing up alot.

**Jake**: Cubby you do got a good point about that plus we are worried about her health, what it's not just only a stomach ache but something to do with her appendix..

**Cubby**: Maybe, but let's just take her to the hospital to make sure it's not that.

**Jake**: But if it is her appendix, she might need to go into surgery.

**Jake:**

Cubby I just realized something.

**Cubby:** What is it Jake?

**Jake:** Izzy has had a fear of having surgeries ever since she was little.

Especially if it's this is an emergency one...


	4. Chapter 4 Izzy's hiding her pain

**Chapter 4 Izzy's Hiding her ****Pain**

The next morning Izzy was still having that sharp pain but they were still went treasure hunting.

**Jake**: Izzy are you sure you're okay?.

**Izzy**: Huh? oh yeah Jake I'm totally fine as she said bitting her lips as she was lying to her boyfriend.

**Skully**: Hey mates look alive the treasure died ahead! Skully said with excitement...

**Cubby**: Finally I thought we never find this awesome treasure.

**Jake**: and it's a good thing hook isn't here or else he would steal it.

Then all of a sudden Izzy start to black out but Jake caught her in his arms...

**Skully**: IZZY

**Cubby**: IZZY! Jake what wrong with Izzy?

**Jake**: Cubby, remember you asked me if we need to take Izzy to the hospital?

**Cubby**: Yeah? Why?

**Jake**: Now is the time to take her to the emergency room right away...

So Jake Cubby Skully and Izzy who was still in Jake's arms all went to the Never Times Hospital...

So Jake Cubby and Skully arrived at the Never Times Hospital with Izzy still in Jake's arms..

Jake: WE NEED A DOCTOR!

So Dr. Lynch came rushing in with a Gurnee and Jake played Izzy on it...

**Dr. Lynch**: Hello my name is Dr. Lynch can you please tell me what happens so I can notify a nurse to come examine her...

**Jake**: Izzy was having some awful sharp pain on her lower right side of stomach, she has been also throwing up none stop including when she threw up blood...

**Dr. Lynch**: Thanks and your name is?

My name is Jake Dr. Lynch. And I'm also her boyfriend. Can I say something to her before you take her?

**Dr. Lynch**: sure...

**Jake**: Izzy, your going to be alright okay. I am praying for you to get better what ever is wrong with you, I know that you can be a brave girl... Jake than have Izzy a kiss saying I love you Izzy Green!

So Dr. Lynch took Izzy to the X-ray room while Jake Cubby and Skully were waiting on the waiting room. But Jake was crying cause he knew about Izzy's Appendix.

But what cubby and Skully didn't know that Izzy was getting ready really sick..

Jake didn't want to say anything to his two friends as he was taking a walk down the hall as he was still thinking about his girlfriend Izzy and how she hated being in hospitals and might be getting surgery but all he could think of right now, is that he will still love her after her surgery is complete.

After Jake's long walk he could see that Cubby was crying he knew that he really needed to tell him right now...

**Jake**: Cubby?

**Cubby**: Y yes Jake!

**Jake**: I have something to tell you about Izzy.

**Cubby**: What about Izzy?

Jake took a deep breath and said...

**Jake**: Cubby, Izzy is getting sick that's why we came here do the doctors and nurses can help her.

Cubby didn't take that news so easy has he got up from his seat and started to threw a fit von the floor.

All of the other children saw Cubby threw a fit and they all laughed at him.

**Jake**: Hey don't laugh at my best friend like that, now I know he's still little but he can put on a brave face. Cubby show these kids your brave face. But as Jake turned around Cubby was not there...

**Kid one**: Brave face, more like baby face!

They all just continued to laugh but Jake didn't have time for that he really needed to find Cubby and get back to were Izzy is still having her x-rays taken.

Jake kept searching and searching for Cubby. Until he heard crying under one of the seats.

**Jake**: Cubby are you okay? Asked Jake.

**Cubby**: I'm just scared what if Izzy doesn't make it?

**Jake**: Cubby don't say that, if I know Izzy and I do she will make it I promise.

**Cubby**: are you sure Jake?

**Jake**: of course I'm sure cubby she's our friend.

**Cubby**: And your girlfriend.

**Jake: **DON'T PUSH IT...

**Cubby**: sorry.


	5. chopped 5 Izzy's surgery part 1

**Chapter 5 Izzy's surgery ****Part 1**

After Izzy's x-rays were checked twice, they put Izzy in a separate room...

That's when Jake Cubby and Skully ran after them...

**Izzy**: WHERE THE HELL AM I?

**Cubby**: Izzy, calm down your in the hospital.

Izzy then grabbed Cubby's shirt and yelled...

Izzy: I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING ME HERE YOU KNOW I HATE HOSPITALS CUBBY!

**Jake**: Izzy, Cubby didn't bring you here I did.

**Izzy**: oh, then WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE JAKE I HATE HOSPITALS YOU KNOW THAT..

Izzy then started to cough...

Dr, Lynch: Ms. Green, calm down please so Nurse Laura marano can check you out.

**Izzy**: okay Dr. Lynch.

**Cubby**: OH SO YOU LISTEN TO THE DOCTOR BUT NOT US.

**Izzy**: YES!

**Jake**: don't mind Cubby Izzy, he's just being A BIG BABY.

**Cubby**: NO I'M NOT...

**Jake**: look how you're acting in front of Izzy me and Skully Cubby, do you think that I want Izzy how to get better more than you do?

**Skully**: Maties, this is Izzy we're talkin about not Cubby...

**Then** Izzy started to start having the pain again...

**Izzy**: J J J Jake... The pain is back... And it's getting worse ouch...

**Dr. Lynch**: ATTENTION ALL STAFF AND NURSES THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!

**Cubby**: Izzy?

**Cubby**: Dr. Lynch, what's going on with Izzy's appendix?

**Dr. Lynch**: Cubby, Izzy's going to go have surgery right now..

**Izzy**: SURGERY?

**Dr. Lynch**: yes Miss Green you are going to have surgery and if we don't get your appendix out quick enough you may dye...

**Izzy**: Jake I'm scared...

**Jake**: Izzy, I'm going to be with you during your operation...

**Izzy**: what?

**Jake**: Izzy when they do your operation I'm going to be with you holding your hand okay?

**Izzy**: I love you!

**Dr. Lynch**: Jake we got to go now! LET'S MOVE IT PEOPLE QUICK...


	6. chapter 6 Izzy's surgery part 2

**Chapter 6 Izzy's surgery part 2**

As the doctors prepare for Izzy to full sleep Jake was with her until it was time for him to leave the operating room...

But Izzy was too scared, has she kept fussing on the operating table Jake tried to calm her down as best as he could but she kept going and going and going until they put the mask on her she started to get woozy, and before she fell asleep Jake said one more thing to her and that was...

**Jake**: I will be waiting for you when you wake up I love you Izzy...

In the waiting room Jake was still worried but he knew he had to be strong for Izzy. Cubby walked over to him and said...

**Cubby**: so Jake, is Izzy in surgery now?

**Jake**: yes cubby she is...

**Cubby:** What do we do now?

**Jake**: Only one thing we can do Cubby we pray for an hour...

An hour later Dr. Lynch came out of the operating room...

**Jake**: Hey Cubby wake up...

**Cubby**: huh? Oh hi Dr. Lynch!

**Dr. Lynch**: hey boys and Skully I got some good news Jake!

Jake: did Izzy's surgery gone well?

**Dr. Lynch**: the surgery went perfect we took out her appendix before it bursts...

**Jake**: OH THANK GOD. You see Cubby, I told you she'll make it..

**Cubby**: you were right Jake thank you. Cubby gave Jake a big hug...

Jake; You're welcome...

**Cubby**: Do where's Izzy now Dr. Lynch?

**Dr. Lynch**: she's back in her room recovering do you guys want to go see her?

**Jake**: Yes please...

**Dr. Lynch**: Alright come on I'll take you to her...

So Dr. Lynch took Jake who was Carrying Cubby and Skully who was flying above them went to go see Izzy..

When Jake Cubby and Skully got back to were Izzy was recovering they noticed that she had tubes in her nose and her mouth. One tube to keep her stable and the other tube to help her breath.

**Jake**: Dr. Lynch how long does Izzy have to stay in the hospital?

**Dr. Lynch**: Well son I'm going on my lunch break but before I leave, I'm going to tell you straight on before I forget so Izzy is going to stay in the hospital for 3 days and then she can go home.

Dr. Lynch: Oh and she will need to take some liquid medications.

Jake: What are these medications exactly?

So Dr. Lynch wrote down some prescriptions like antibiotics, and pain cream for her stitches.

**Dr. Lynch**: For the liquid medications, she going to take twice a day. 1 in the morning and Monday before she goes to sleep.

**Dr. Lynch**: as for the pain cream applied l the cream once every hour on her stitches, and also antibiotics got that Jake?

**Jake**: Aya Dr. Lynch!

**Dr. Lynch**: And her bandages will need to change everyday. Sorry Jake...

**Dr. Lynch**

: Oh and one more thing Jake?

**Jake**: WHAT NOW?!

**Dr. Lynch**: Izzy is going to wake up in an hour and she might feel groggy, and she would want to fall back asleep.

after Dr. Lynch left the crew alone with Izzy, Jake didn't say anything for the rest of the afternoon...


	7. Chapter 7 Izzy starts to wake up

**Chapter 7 Izzy starts to wake u**p

The next morning Izzy started to wake up...

**Jake**: Hi my Angel, how are you feeling.?

**Jake: **I knew you had it in you you were so brave, I'm so proud of you Izzy.:

**Izzy**: J J Jake?

Cubby: Izzy we are so glad that you're finally awake!

**Izzy**: Whoa, whoa what happened?

**Jake**: Izzy, honey, your appendix was really hurting you, so the doctors had to remove it out of you. Cuz if they didn't remove your appendix you could have died and I don't know what my life would be without you you're my everything I love you...

**Skully** and Cubby Awww!

**Izzy**: okay I am going back to sleep...

Jake then kissed her forehead...

Jake: sweet dreams my love

I think while Izzy is sleeping, Jake puts a new teddy bear next to her that he bought for her from the gift shop it's a teddy bear wearing a Minnie mouse shirt that says to get well soon...

And Cubby, he got Izzy a I am so sorry flowers...

As for Skully, you l her some crackers that says get well soon matey...

After Izzy's nap, she woke up and said to herself...

**Izzy**: Man I'm starving...

**Jake: **I'll go ask the nurse if you can eat anything...

So Jake went out to the hallway and the Dr. Lynch...

**Jake**: Hey Dr. Lynch, do you know where Nurse Laura is?

**Dr. Lynch: **she's outside having her lunch break...

**Jake: **thanks!

So Jake went outside were he found nurse Laura.

Nurse Laura! Jake called out her name as she turned around to see the Pirate boy running to her .

**Nurse Laura: **Hey Jake!

**Jake:** Hey Laura, Izzy's awake, and I wanted to ask you about if she can eat anything?

**Nurse Laura:** Yes, but only light soft foods like Jelly and Jello. But me mindful Jake she will throw up the good, so make sure there is a bucket in her bed that way she can throw it up inside the bucket.

**Jake: **Thanks nurse Laura!

**Nurse Laura: **You're welcome

Jake.

So once Jake got the message from Izzy's nurse, he went to the cafeteria, and got Jelly and Jello for Izzy and went back to her hospital room.

**Izzy:** Do Jake, what did Nurse Laura say?

**Jake: **she said yes you can eat

**Izzy:** Finally!

**Jake: **But she also said that you can only eat soft foods so, I went down to the cafeteria, and got you two soft foods Jello, and Jelly. And she also said that you might throw up cause of your anesthesia, and also to put a bucket next you so that if you start to feel like the food is coming back up, this bucket will be right here when you need.

Just then Izzy's Nurse Laura came in saying...

**Nurse Laura:** Oh and Izzy,

you may also deal with having some pains but you'll be given painkillers for the sore pain where your stitches are. Also the side affects are temporarily.

What are the side effects? Izzy asked Nurse Laura with a soar throat.

**Nurse Laura**: Well you may have a small cut on your lip but Jake should check if you do. Also

Sick and vomiting that usually occurs immediately though you may feel sick up to a day shivering and cold that could last to a few minutes or hours dizziness but you will be given fluids to treat those bruising and soreness if she was injected or had a drip fitted it usually heals without any treatment so I'm guessing her arm.


	8. Chapter 8 Izzy's First Day at H part 1

**Chapter 8 Izzy's first day at the hospital part 1**

So Jake checked to see if Izzy did have a cut on her lip.

**Jake**: Izzy, can I see if you have a cut on your lip?

**Izzy**: Sure Jake

So Jake started to check if Izzy did have a cut on her lip. And boy she did.

**Jake**; I'm going to get some bacitracin for your adorable cut. So Jake went to one of the cabinets opened it up and saw bacitracin on the left side of him. He grabbed it and started to apply it on her on her cut lip.

After Jake applyed the bacitracin on Izzy's lip, he then started to feed her Jello and jelly to her a little bit. But then she started to throw it up in the bucket while Jake was saying...

**Jake**: Oh okay Izzy okay. He grabbed hold of the bucket Izzy continuously throwing up the jello and jelly. After Izzy was done throwing up, she then said to Jake...

**Izzy**: Jake, no more no more please...

Jake then rubbed her back saying...

**Jake**: shhh Izzy I'm here I'm here you're alright I got you.

So when Jake was comforting Izzy, they both heard a knock on the door..

**Jake**: come in...

**Peter Pan**: Guess who came to visit Izzy!

**Both**: PETER PAN!

**Peter Pan**: the one and only how you feeling Izzy?

**Izzy**: not so good Peter, so I guess you heard about my appendix being removed right?

But before Izzy could continue talking, she continued to throw up more Jello and Jelly...

**Peter Pan**: Jake go get a wet paper towel please...

On it Peter Pan. Jake said to Peter Pan while he was getting a paper towel and weting it with warm water.

Here you go Peter Pan Jake said while he handed Peter Pan the wet paper towel.

After Peter Pan and Jake helped clean Up Izzy, Jake gave her a new teddy bear that is wearing a Minnie mouse shirt that said get well soon.

As Izzy retrieved the new teddy bear, she yawned and said...

**Izzy**: thank you Jake and Peter I'm tired right now I'm going to take a nap...

**Jake**: do you want me to sing you a lullaby Izzy?

**Izzy**: Sure Jake. How about you sing the same song that Peter sing to us when we were little..

**Peter Pan**: I think that's a great idea

So Jake started to sing...

Better in stereo bet bet better in stereo. I'm up with the sunshine we lace up our hitoms slam dunk ready or not yeah show me what you got where are under the spotlight I dare you to come on and follow you dance to your own beat I'll sing our melody. When you say yeah hey I say no way when you say stop all you want to do is go go go...

You the other half of me how much it's going to be so please Izzy dream dream dream you know one love you very much it only takes one simple touch. Close your eyes.

**Jake**: goodnight Izzy I love you...

**Peter Pan**: So Jake, how did Izzy's surgery go?

**Jake**: Her surgery went really well. Dr. Lynch said that she did great and that she is going to stay in the hospital for 3 days.

**Jake**: in the beginning Izzy was nervous, about having that surgery but I told her that she is going to be okay and I also said that she is brave and I know she's Peter Pan cuz Izzy's smart girl. And I love her.

**Jake**: Oh and Peter?

**Peter Pan**: Yes Jake!

**Jake**: I forgot to tell you that when I was in the operating room with Izzy, she was still scared about having the surgery, she then kept fussing on her operating table I tried my best to calm her down, but she just kept fussing non-stop... But luckily on of the doctors gave her anesthesia to make her come down and also to put her to sleep... Then my last words to her was... I'll be waiting for you when you wake up I love you Izzy...

Then out of nowhere cubby came in making a lot of noise.

**Cubby**: NEVER SAY NEVER NO NEVER TO IN NEVERLAND PIRATES!

**Jake**: Cubby, Shhh Izzy's taking a nap...

**Cubby**: WHEN YOU'RE PART OF THIS CREW THERE'S NOTHING THAT YOU CAN DO!

**Jake**: Cubby, I said SHHH IZZY'S TAKING A NAP...

**Cubby**: NEVER SAY NEVER NO NEVER!

**Peter Pan**: CUBBY ANDREWS!

**Cubby**: Oh hey Peter when did you get here?

Jake and Peter just looked at Cubby in a mad expression...

**Cubby**: uh oh...

**Jake**: Yeah uh oh is right Cubby you almost woke up...? Then Jake heard Izzy crying...

**Jake**: Izzy! Really Cubby, you had to come in and make noise what's the matter with you...

**Cubby**: I I I I I I I I'm sorry I didn't know she was sleeping...

**Jake**: Peter please take Cubby out of the room while I calm Izzy down.

**Peter**: Sure thing Jake.

**Skully**: What about me?

**Jake**: What about you Skully?

**Skully**: Do I go with Cubby to?

**Jake**: no Skully I need your help, calming Izzy down... Can you do that?

**Skully**: anything for Izzy.

**Meanwhile with cubby and Peter Pan...**

**Peter Pan**: Cubby, I am very disappointed in you. You knew that Izzy was sleeping why did you ignore me and Jake when we call your name?

**Cubby**: I was rocking out...

**Peter Pan**: when we get back home to Neverland tomorrow you are not allowed to have coconuts for the rest of the week do you understand me?

**Cubby**: yes Peter Pan I'm sorry..

**Peter Pan**: I think someone in that room deserves the apology not me I'm still mad at you though...

**Cubby**: is that someone Izzy?

Peter Pan didn't say anything else as him and Cubby went back to Izzy's hospital room.

**Peter Pan**: Jake, someone would like to apologize to Izzy...

**Cubby**: do I have to?

**Both**: YES!

So Cubby nervously walked to where Izzy was laying on her bed. Izzy didn't want to look at Cubby right now even though she was still upset..

So Cubby just started talking...

**Cubby**: Izzy, I know your still mad at me for making a lot of noise and waking you up but, I just wanted to say I'm sorry okay look Izzy, I made you a card..

**Izzy**: just put the card on my table and leave I don't want to see you right now I'm sorry Cubby..

**Cubby**: But I said I was sorry..

**Izzy**: I heard you the first time cubby I just don't want to look at you right now like I said before leave the card on the table and it just leave me alone thank you for the card anyway..

So Cubby putted Izzy's get well soon card on her desk and just left with one tear coming down his cheek..

As Cubby left the room, Izzy turned her body around took the card and read it. As she read the card, she started to feel bad.

**Izzy**: Cubby? As is he looked around her room Cubby was not in the room at all then she said to herself...

**Izzy**: do I hear crying in the hallway...? She then turned to Jake and asked him if he can open the door..

Izzy: Jake can you go see who's at the door crying?

**Jake**: sure thing Izzy!

So as Jake walked towards the door and opened it took a peek and found cubby crying who is banging his head on the wall..

**Jake**: CUBBY! Peter I need your assistance quick and bring Izzy...

As Peter Pan heard that, it took the wheelchair put it next to Izzy, as Peter helps her on the wheelchair.

As the two came out of the room, they saw Cubby bang his head on the wall hard.. there wasn't no signs of blood in the back of his head but he was upset..

Izzy felt really bad about what she said to him earlier, and I think Cubby felt the same way as well...

**Izzy**: can you boys give us a minute alone please?

**Jake**: sure thing Izzy I love you.

**Izzy**: right back at you Jake...

So has Jake and Peter Pan went back inside is his hospital room, Izzy started to calm Cubby down..

**Izzy**: Cubby, first of all can you please stop being a head on the wall before you get a concussion...

So Cubby did what he was told...

Cubby started to look up at Izzy even though he was still a little bit less upsetting and then he was before...

**Cubby**: Izzy when I met in there I didn't mean to cuz all the noise to wake you up I'm still sorry can you please forgive me?

**Izzy**: Cubby I read your card, and what you wrote was actually really self center. By the way did you make this card earlier?

**Cubby**: I did when you were sleeping before I starting to make noise and woke you up why?

**Izzy**: you really apologized to me twice one when you were in the room and two on the card. Cubby I can't thank you enough for writing this do you really think of me as a big sister..

**Cubby**: of course I do Izzy you're my best friend, when Jake told me what was going on with you I felt heartbroken I felt?Like I was going to lose my big sister and if I lost you then what would I do without you Izzy?

Not only I think of you as my big sister Izzy I also think of you as a sibling to me and Jake.

I also think of you as our mother, so Izzy the biggest question I want to ask you is do you forgive me?

**Izzy**: yes Cubby I do forgive you come here!

As Cubby walks over to Izzy, they shared the biggest hug ever..

**Jake**: Aww, do you mind if I join in?

Izzy and Cubby looked at their leader and left a space for him. And Jake joined in for the hug...

After Jake and Cubby, broke the huge with Izzy, Jake had an idea...

Jake: Cubby, come with me...

As Jake and Cubby walked out the hospital building, Cubby asked Jake a question...

Cubby: Jake, why are we standing next to a cart?

Jake: Three ice creams please...

Cubby: Wait ICE CREAM! your treating us to ice cream?

Jake: don't ask, just eat your ice cream Cubby...

As Jake and Cubby arrived back to the hospital, and back to were Izzy is, Jake handed her her ice cream...


	9. Chapter 9 Izzy's second day at the H p2

**Chapter 9 Izzy's Second day at the hospital** **Part 2**

It was another busy day in the Never Times Hospital, and Jake asked Izzy...

**Jake**: Hey Izzy, it's just a beautiful day how about I take you on a stroll I'll push your wheelchair..

**Izzy**: I would love that...

As Jake helped Izzy into her wheelchair, someone else knocked on her door.

**Jake**: who is it?

**Pip the Genie**: It's Pip the pirate Genie!

**Izzy**: Come in Pip!

As Pip magically popped in, he said..

**Pip**: Hey Izzy, I heard what happened to you are you okay?

**Izzy**: I'm feeling a 9% better. But not fully 100% though, the doctor said I have one more night in the hospital tomorrow, then I can go back home. Anyway Jake was just about to take me out for a stroll do you a want to come along Pip?

**Pip**: I would love to join your little stroll!

**Jake**: great!

**Izzy**: Hey Jake before we go can I go use the bathroom?

**Jake**: do you want me to help you?.

**Izzy**: yes please!

So Jake took Izzy to the bathroom help her to sit down in the toilet, and turned around so Izzy can have her privacy...

**Izzy**: Uh Jake?..

**Jake**: Izzy what's wrong?

**Izzy**: I think I had an accident in my pants...

As Jake looked inside Izzy underwear, he could see that Izzy had blood on it...

**Jake**: PIP I NEED YOUR HELP IN HERE?.

**Izzy**: I think it's continuing on Jake...

Then the doctors came in as quick and brought Izzy back on to her hospital bed...

**Dr. Lynch**: Izzy, where going to have to extend your stay here a little longer..

**Izzy**: what why?

**Dr. Lynch**: it appears to be something wrong inside your butt... Cuz that's one of the other side effects that would happen. Having trouble using the bathroom more and more... Instead of having original bathroom breaks, you will be experiencing blood loss... We are also going to want to schedule another surgery for you I'm sorry Izzy...Izzy: So no stroll?

**Dr. Lynch**: I'm afraid not at this moment...

After Dr. Lynch left the room, Izzy was upset, that she would be back in the operation room..

**Jake**: Izzy, are you feeling scared again?

**Izzy**: very much yes Jake I'm feeling so scared right now. Are they going to open me up again?

**Jake**: well I'm not a doctor but I'm assuming that they will open you up. You won't know that cuz you'll be asleep okay you'll be fine. Just two more extra nights.

So while pip was with Izzy, Jake rushed to the cafeteria to tell Peter Cubby and Skully...

**Jake**: CUBBY! PETER! SKULLY!

**Cubby**: Then I said...?

**Jake**: Cubby, you can tell you jokes later, but right now we got bigger problems it's Izzy...

**Cubby**: huh!..

**Peter Pan**: Jake what's wrong with Izzy is she okay?

Jake: well I'm not going to lie, I'm going to say this nice and clear I'm not going to scream I'm just going to come out and say it...

Jake took a deep breath and said...

**Jake**: Cubby Skully Peter, Izzy's going to have surgery again

**Peter Pan**: what What happened?

**Jake**: apparently lshe had blood coming out of her butt while she was in the bathroom...

and the doctor said that she's going to have surgery that means she's going to stay in the hospital for another two days...

Just than Dr. Lynch, came running to the cafeteria...

**Dr. Lynch**: Jake, you and your friends have to come back quick!

**All**: what happened?

**Dr. Lynch**: it's Izzy She's... Not responding...

There was complete silence in the cafeteria but Jake had already left the cafeteria without saying a word...

**Peter Pan**: where did Jake go?

**Cubby**: we got to go catch up to him now

So as the rest of Jake's crew, followed Jake back to Izzy's hospital room to see Jake crying cuz of Izzy is still not responding...

**Jake**: Izzy, please wake up...

**Jake**: Dr. Lynch, please save her Please

**Dr. Lynch**: we'll try our best on our works to save her... Let's move it people...

**Jake**: IZZY! Jake was about to run after Izzy, but Pip and Peter pulled him back and Cubby, Skully, Pip, could see tears coming down Jake's cheeks...

Meanwhile inside the operating room the doctors started to cut Izzy's belly open and they found why she was not responding, the blood that goes to her heart to her body is blocking the entrance to her heart there was to option. One was to revive her or get her a new heart.

So they tried the tried the first one reviving her.

So they hucked Izzy's chest with the EKG Pads..

So while the doctors were Still doing the surgery on Izzy we cut to the waiting room where Jake cubby Scully Peter Pan and pip the pirate genie was waiting..

When everyone wasn't looking Jake was wandering off to sneak into the operating room.

Back with everyone else, Cubby noticed that Jake was not in his seat, so he told Peter..

**Cubby**: uh Peter, Jake's gone.

**Peter** **Pan**: Wait what?

**Peter Pan**: Okay everyone split up Cubby and Skully you go that way (left) Pip and I we take the right...

So as the group splited up Pip looked in the rooms while Peter heard someone trying to open the door to the operating room...

So Peter, flew to where Jake almost went inside the operating room...

**Peter Pan**: Jake, what are you doing?

**Jake**: I was trying to get inside the operating room?

Peter then grabbed Jake by his ear and took him to a corner for a private conversation...

**Jake**: Peter why are we in a corner?

**Peter Pan**: Jake, if you want Izzy to get better not them do it without you sneaking in also you know the operation will be longer than you expect right?

Peter can see that Jake looked sad when Jake heard what Peter said to him..

**Peter Pan**: look Jake I know you want Izzy I get that but you need to understand that being patient is what you really want to be right now okay come on let's get back with the others..

So after Peter and Jake we're done talking Jake decides to go to the receptionist and askes them how long Izzy's surgery is going to take..

At the receptionist desk Homer was in the middle of eating donuts..

**Jake**: Excuse me but do you know when Izzy Green will be out of surgery?

Homer didn't listen to what the little boy said he was too busy eating donuts. Homer then fell asleep while he was eating one last donut.

**Jake**: HEY YOU THERE WHAT THE DONUT CRUMBS ON YOUR FACE

**Homer**: huh what oh hello there may I help you?

**Jake**: DO YOU KNOW WHEN IZZY GREEN WELL BE OUT OF SURGERY?

**Homer**: what was that last name again sir!?

**Jake**: green Izzy green!

Homer than look up that name on the computer...

**Homer**: can you tell me the name again one more time cuz I don't think I seem to have it in my list...

**Jake**: Oh come on like is this your first day working as a receptionist?

**Homer**: Yes!

Then dr. Lynch came in saying..

Dr. Lynch: Homer tell Jake that Izzy's surgery was a success she might be waking up soon give in like 30 minutes...

**Homer**: oh Izzy Green, now I remember isn't she This Boy's girlfriend?

**All**: YES!

Homer: I'm sorry Jake go right ahead...

Jake: thank you Homer by the way your zippers open...

After Homer was being Homer, the rest of the gang followed Dr. Lynch back to Izzy's hospital room where Jake immediately ran and sat down on a chair next to her while, he holds her hand.

Jake then turned to the others and asked...

Jake: May I have some alone time with Izzy please?

Cubby and Skully agreed that Jake needed to be alone with Izzy for while so the two decided to go get something to snack on.

After Cubby and Skully had left, Jake was now alone with Izzy who was still unconscious... So Jake started to talk to her...

Jake: Izzy, I was really scared for you and I hope you wake soon. I am never going to leave you cuz I'll me right by your side no matter what I've always been by your side Izzy I just really missed you when you were in the oppotatiing room...

After Jake was done talking to the still not waking up Izzy, Cubby and Skully came back in after they got something to snack on. Cubby just got some good coconut milk and Skully got some crackers.

Cubby then went up to Jake and asked...

Cubby: Jake did Izzy wake up yet?

Jake: no not yet Cubby she's still unconscious. Cubby and Skully understood and Jake then tells them,

Jake: guys, Izzy is really brave, but she doesn't know it that she had to be sent to the operating room, from no responding yet. Just then Jake started to here a groaning sound coming from Izzy. He walk up to her kissed her forehead and said...

Jake: there's my brave little pirate...

Cubby and Skully also turns around and Cubby askes...

Cubby: How are you feeling Izzy?

Skully: we are so happy that y

your awake Izzy.

Homer than comes in and said...

Homer: This is wonderful that your also alive, just like how my son Bart was when he got his appendix taken out..

Jake: GET OUT!

As Homer left, Izzy then looked at Jake with a confused look on her cute face and asked...

Izzy: Guys, what just happen?

Jake: Izzy, you were rushed to the operating room cuz you were not responding...


	10. Chapter 10 Izzy's third day at the H p3

**Chapter 10 Izzy's third day at the hospital**

So Izzy was still waiting for Jake to answer her question

**Izzy**: Jake, don't make me ask you again what happened?

Jake was about to say something until Dr. Lynch came walking in...Dr. Lynch: Well good morning Miss Green!

**Izzy**: good morning? Can anybody please tell me what is going on?

**Dr. Lynch**: Certainly, Miss green the reason you didn't respond was because you had a small heart attack, that's why we had to rush you to the operation room to do another surgery..

**Izzy**: what? I had had a heart attack? But how I'm only 12

So dr. Lynch took out the exam from the surgery she had he turned on the lamp and everyone has looked on but he was about to explain on what happened inside

**Dr**. **Lynch**: So as you can see here your blood that Flo's all over your body, blocked your heart from continuing to beat that's when I came in and saw that you weren't responding...

Then Izzy asked Jake.

**Izzy**: and where have you been doing all of this was happening?

**Jake**: okay first of all Pip was with you. Second of all I had to rush to the cafeteria and give Cubby, Skully and Peter updates about you so don't start yelling at me.

**Izzy**: Jake, I was not yelling, I asked was was where have you been when all of this was happening okay so please calm down before you have a heart attack...

Jake then gave Izzy a small little smile and he knew that she was right if he started to panic more then he too will have a heart attack and he doesn't want to let nothing happen to him or her.,

**Jake**: you're right Izzy I'm sorry.

**Izzy**: Apology accepted sweetie

**Izzy**: So can I go home now?

**Dr. Lynch**: oh sure you can go home (not yet exactly)

**Izzy**: let me guess more bad news.

**Dr. Lynch**: I'm afraid so. Izzy I'm sorry that I'm going to have to say this but you're also scheduled for another surgery in the 2 hours or so..

**Izzy**: what's the surgery this time?

**Dr. Lynch**: So this surgery is for your butt.

**Izzy**: Oh I remember cuz I can see my gown and my undies are full of blood and I'm guessing that's from my butt?!

**DR. Lynch**: precisely.

**Jake**: Izzy are you sure you want to do this even though you're still scared?

Izzy: yeah I guess I am still scared but and I know you cuz wrong will be okay with me having the surgery done what's wrong Jake?

Jake: I just don't want to lose you that's all...

**Dr.** **Lynch**: Don't worry Mr. Hutchinson Izzy's going to be in good hands besides she's going to be asleep for this one but Izzy do you want to bring anything with you I can help you remember Jake?

Izzy looked around the room and saw that her teddy bear the best..

**Izzy**: can I bring my teddy bear please?

**Dr. Lynch**: I think that's the best idea ever Izzy...

**Izzy**: Jake I'm scared what in the surgery does not go very well I'm so nervous

**Jake**: Hey Izzy baby it's going to be okay you heard what the doctor said you going to be put to sleep you won't feel a thing you might feel pain when you wake up but I'll be with you well not with you with you like inside but I'll be waiting for you when you're done do you need a hug?

**Izzy**: yes please.

As Jake gave Izzy a hug she said, I'm still scared.

**Jake**: I know...

So Izzy was taking a nap, but she woke up with a new scar...

**Cubby**: Izzy are you okay?

**Izzy**: I'm still scared Cubby.

So Jake and Cubby both comforting Izzy and giving Izzy a big hug...

**Jake**: Izzy you are going yo me fine l. Right Cubby.

**Izzy**: But I don't want the surgery though.

**Cubby**: wait you don't want the surgery Izzy

**Jake**: Why don't you want the surgery Izzy?

**Izzy**: What if you mates find another girl for our crew and you won't need me anymore?

**Jake**: find another girl for our crew? Izzy your irreplaceable we can never ever find another girl like you you're the only girl you got and you're the only girl that we always need. Izzy do you want to know what I want for you.? I want you to be brave strong and when you come out of that surgery, we going to be waiting right here when you wake up Izzy you mean everything to me that's the reason why I love you cuz your brain so can you please do the surgery for me for cubby but mostly me. Cuz I would not do anyting I'm not you on your pixie dust please Izzy please do the surgery...

After Jake's speech

**Izzy**: okay Jake I will do the surgery.

**Dr. Lynch**: Izzy it's time...

Right before Dr. Lynch took Izzy, Jake and her share the one last kiss...

Good luck Izzy I love you said Jake as he was waving bye to his girlfriend...

So inside the operating room, Izzy was still scared but had her teddy bear that Jake gave her

**Dr. Lynch**: Okay Izzy we are almost ready to put you to sleep just give a few more minutes to get everything ready okay.

While Izzy is in the operating room, her family AKA her crew mates were waiting for her to be done.

Jake: Hey crew, we should do something really nice for Izzy to show her how proud we are of her after her surgery but what?

Jake: Hey guys I just thought of the best idea ever for Izzy we should throw her a get-well-soon small party.

**Cubby**: Jake that's the best idea you ever came up with we can get balloons that says get well soon Izzy.

**Skully**: and I can get that Mickey mouse movie that you loves so much.

**Jake**: and I will get her loads of puzzles

**So it's settled time to plan that party yay!**

**Dr. Lynch**: Izzy I want you to count down from 10 to 1 for me ready set go!

**Izzy**: 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1. Night night...

Once Izzy fell asleep, they were now ready to do the operation..

So Dr. Lynch, took a knife and sliced through Izzy's stomach to stop the bleeding...

Once dr. Lynch finished cutting through her stomach he then started to cut through her organs of her stomach to fix the tendon in her stomach...

**Dr. Lynch**: Okay, pass me the scalpel please nurse..

**Nurse Laura**: got it doctor

**Nurse Laura**: then handed dr. Lynch the scalpel, so he diged through her stomach and blood started squirting out..

**Nurse Laura**: Dr. Lynch, her numbers dropping one of the nurse said whle she was looking at her monitor...

**Dr. Lynch**: We got to stop the bleeding quick... Hand me some tissues... QUICK! I'm not going to lose another person I'm not going to lose another person I already lost Mariah Carey, I don't want to lose this one. NURSE WHERE ARE THOSE TISSUES I ASKED FOR?

**Nurse Laura**: I'M TRYING TO FIND THEM..

**Dr. Lynch**: DID YOU LOOK UNDER THE PANTRY?

Nurse Laura: nevermind I found them..

Nursing Laura then rushed back to out of the doctor was..

Dr. Lynch: Nurse Laura, what does her monitor say now...?

Nurse Laura, took one look at the monitor?

Her monitor says...

**Dr. Lynch**: come on woman hurry up what does it say?

**Nursing Lara**: don't yell at me please..

**Nurse Laura**: like I was saying her monitor reeds, 46%

**Nurse Laura**: we got to get that number back up so get to it... I'll go tell Jake and his friends that it might be another hour...

Once nurse Laura walked out of the operating room took off her dirty gloves put it in the trash and walked over to where Jake and his crew was was still planning their party for Izzy, she knocked on the door Jake walked up to her and said...

**Jake**: Ahoy Nurse Laura!

**Nurse Laura**: hi Jake can we talk for a minute it's about Izzy...

Jake lookrd like he was about to cry, but Nurse Laura took care of his tears from falling...

**Nurse Laura**: Jake, Izzy's surgery might take another hour..

**Jake**: what's wrong is she okay?

**Nursing Laura**: she's okay she's still sleeping but, she lost a lot of blood, so I was wondering if you can spare us some of your blood so we can continue on with Izzy's surgery...

**Jake**: if it's for Izzy's surviving then I would be happy to...

**Nurse Laura**: you might feel a little bit dizzy during your blood taken but we'll make sure you have plenty of orange juice to drink okay?

Okay nurse Laura thank you! Jake sent to her while hugging her...

**Nurse** Laura; what's this hug for?

**Jake**: this hug is for Izzy make sure she's alive please...

**Nurse Laura**: we are trying our best keeping alive anyway I got to go back I'll give you more updates when we're done bye..

As Laura walked out of the waiting room she stopped and said to herself...

**Nurse Laura**: I got to figure out if Jake has the same blood type as Izzy. Maybe I'll ask Peter Pan

**Nurse Laura**: wait a second let me go check her medical records first...

So as nurse Laura, walked back to office open up her file cabinet, searched Izzy's initial Izzy G...

**Nurse Laura**: got it!

As she looked through Izzy's portfolio she found that when she was born she had a blood O negative.

**Nurse Laura**: Maybe I should start with Jake first and then Cubby..

**Nurse Laura**: okay time for me to go back over there and ask Jake if you can pin Cubby down..

Meanwhile with Jake and Cubby...

Cubby: Jake, do you think we have everything we need

**Jake**: of course you do Cubby. Just then nurse Laura, knocked on the door again...

**Nurse Laura**: I'm sorry to bother you guys but I need to do a blood work on Cubby...

**Cubby**: BLOOD WORK? ON ME NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. I am terrified of needles ever since I was a little kid I've been terrified.

Has Cubby was about to run, Jake ran to him and tackled him to the ground..

**Jake**: YOU... ARE.. GOING.. TO... DO..THIS... FOR... IZZY... RIGHT NOW CUBBY IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT GIVE ME THE NEEDLE PLEASE...

As Nure Laura, handed Jake the Needle, he pined him with it causing Cubby to scream in pain while his blood was going in a big bag...

**Cubby**: I am not happy about that just happen...

**Jake**: too bad Cubby, now that they got b)Ood from you, they can continue with Izzy's surgery...

Jake then handed the bag of Cubby's blood to Nurse Laura, and said..

**Jake**: here you go Nurse Laura!

**Nurse Laura**: Thanks Jake, it warms my heart to..

Jake interrupted her and said...

**Jake**: ENOUGH TALK GIRL, YOU GOT MY GIRLFRIEND TO SAVE...

**Nurse Laura**: Oh right bye...

Back in the operating room, Dr. Lynch was waiting on Nurse Laura with the bag of blood...

**Nurse Laura**: Sorry I'm back with the bag of blood..

**Dr. Lynch**: cool now let's just get Jake's blood into Izzy and...

**Nurse Laura**: Yeah about that, it's not Jake's Blood we're giving Izzy.

**Dr. Lynch**: oh that who's blood did you get?

**Nurse Laura**: it's Cubby's blood...

**Dr. Lynch**: well at least we got something. Alright listen up, we are going to save Izzy if we work together..

Now let's finished what we started...

And so all of the doctors and nurses worked the rest of the night to finished Izzy's surgery...

Back in the waiting room, Cubby was still mad at Jake for giving his blood to the nurse but it was for Izzy to survive...

Dr. Lynch: Jake Hutcherson! I have exciting news for you...

Jake: what is it..?

Dr. Lynch: Izzy's surgery was a complete success!

Jake's tears came down his cheeks of happiness...

Jake walked up to Izzy sat down on the chair holding her hand..

**Jake**: Dr. Lynch, how long until Izzy wakes up?

**DR. Lynch**: about an hour...

An hour later Izzy woke up...

**Jake**: well hello my brave girl!

**Cubby**: we're so glad you're awake and okay!

**Skully**: how are you feeling?

**Izzy**: like I've been run over my truck, With arms and opening me up ouch stomach...

**Jake**: Izzy take it easy... You had a really really really serious surgery today..

Jake, did they do it?

Izzy asked him...

**Jake**: yes Izzy they did...

This is the end of Chapter 10!

**(Audience) Awww️**

Don't be upset Chpter 11 is coming up next!


	11. Chapter 11 Izzy's fourth day at the H

Chapter 11 Izzy's fourth day at the hospital Part 4

So after Jake said yes they did Izzy, Dr. Lynch came in and starts to explain why her surgery was a complete success...

**Dr. Lynch**: Hello everyone!

**Izzy**: Hello Dr. Lynch, what can I do you for?.

**Dr. Lynch**: well Izzy, I just came to say that your surgery was a complete success!

**Izzy**: But how?

**Dr. Lynch**: well we went over your medical records, and his it true that your OB negative?

**Izzy**: yes I am why?

**Dr. Lynch**: Because...

**Jake**: Izzy, when you were in surgery, you lost a lot of blood, but luckily, Cubby was kindly enough to give you some of his to keep you alive.. Well I forced him to...

Izzy turned to where Cubby was crying because, he was still in pain on his arm.

But we'll get to that part later in this chapter...

**Izzy**: Jake, I'm tired i think i just need tp take a nice long rest...

**Jake**: Izzy, I think that's for the best of you did take a nap because after that surgery, you can take your time to rest.

Jake then kissed Izzy's forehead and said

**Jake**: Sweet dreams my little princess...

Once Izzy had fallen asleep, Jake, Cubby and Skully showed Izzy all of the gifts they got her to show how much she was brave today especially Jake.

While Jake was watching the cute Izzy sleeping, he stroked her hair. Then he heard a knock on the door.. It was Percy the penguin...

**Percy**: hey Jake! Oh looks like she's sleeping, I'll come back later...

**Jake,**: No Percy, it's fine come in.

**Percy**: Jolly good!

**Jake**: So Percy, did you here about Izzy's appendix got removed?

**Percy**: Are kidding, everyone back on Neverland heard all about what went down with Izzy.

**Percy**: So uh Jake, how's Izzy been doing in the hospital, and how did her surgery's go?

**Jake**: Izzy's appendix surgery went really great and they got her appendix out before it bursts.

Jake: also Percy, Izzy had internal bleeding in her butt.

**Percy**: Really!?

**Jake**: yes and during that surgery she lost a lot of blood so what the doctor decided to do is take blood out of Cubby... And boy was he mad.

**Percy**: was Cubby also scared?

**Jake**: knowing Cubby, I doubt he wetted his pants...

Did he wet his pants? Percy ask Jake

Out of nowhere cubby came back in.

**Cubby**: who wetted their pants?

**Percy**: You...? Oh no.

**Jake**: Cubby I can explain...

**Cubby**: that you were making fun of me, you had to tell Percy about me being scared of needles...

Jake: well to be honest cubby you are scared of needles...

Cubby: What are you trying to say Jake that I'm a baby?

Jake: cubby I did not say it like that Percy, back me up here please.

Percy: oh look at the time I got to go back to Neverland bye...

Jake: PERCY!

Cubby: Jake I'm waiting for an answer!

Jake: Cubby can we do this somewhere quietly, so we won't wake up Izzy.

Cubby: I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER RIGHT NOW AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT IS THAT JUJU ON THE WORST FRIEND EVER AND BY THE WAY JAKE I'M NOT COMING TO THE PARTY...

**Jake**: but cubby you're supposed to come to Izzy's get well party and may I remind you that you donated your blood to save Izzy...

**Cubby**: donated DONATED! I DID NOT DONATE ANYTHING YOU MADE ME DO IT..

AND WHEN I GET BACK TO NEVERLAND I'M DESTROYING THE ROOM AND DESTROYING YOUR BED...

**Jake**: and where am I supposed to sleep when I get back home with Izzy?

**Cubby**: HERE'S A FANTASTIC IDEA FOR YOU JAKE WHY DON'T YOU SLEEP WITH HER!

GOODBYE JAKE...

**Jake**: Cubby comeback! Please...

**Cubby**: I SAID GOODBYE JAKE!

**Jake**: cubby don't leave me don't leave me...

Jake then started to cry.

After cubby had left the hospital, Izzy woke up to the sound of Jake crying...

Izzy: Jake, are you okay? What's wrong?

**Jake**: I I I I I hurt Cubby's feelings wrong you were sleeping oh and Percy came over to visit you.

**Izzy**: Jake, please stop crying please..

**Jake**: Izzy, may I come and lay down with you please I'm really upset...

**Izzy**: sure Jake just be careful..

**Jake**: I will.

As Jake climbed on to Izzy's hospital bed, Jake pulled the covers towards him and Izzy as he cuddled his head on her shoulder.

Jake was still upset so Izzy was comforting him in her arm.

**Izzy**

: Jake, I want you to go find Cubby, bring him back here so the two of you can make up.

**Jake**: I don't want to Izzy...

**Izzy**: JACOB HUTCHINSON JUNIOR, YOU ARE GOING TO FIND CUBBY BRING HIM BACK SO YOU TWO CAN MAKE UP DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?

**Jake**: YES MA'AM RIGHT AWAY MA'AM I'M GONING RIGHT NOW IZZY!

**Izzy**: that's more like it so go and find Cubby...

With Jake outside the hospital, he began to search for Cubby...

So the first thing he did was asked people if he seen him...

So Jake walked up to a Lisa Simpson and asked if she's seen Cubby..

**Jake**: excuse me Li have you seen a short boy with blonde hair, with pale skin. Please wearing a blue bandana, a blue vest, white shirt red shorts and brown shoes Walked pass this way...

Lisa: oh yes I did he walked past me earlier I asked him if he's okay but he just kept walking. Oh and he went that way..

**Jake**: right or left?

Lisa: Left!

**Jake**: Thanks cute!

**Lisa** wait before you go, can I have your autograph?

**Jake**: sure!

To Lisa Simpson:

Keep on dreaming!

Love Jake Hutchinson!

**Jake**: there you go sweetie!

Lisa: thank you!

After Jake signed an autograph for Lisa Simpson, he went left to continue searching for Cubby

**Jake**: If I was Cubby, where would I go?

Then Jake saw a store and s sign that read...

Free Coconuts all day

Jake: of course!

Fry: So Bender, how are you built to bend s lot of stuffs?

Bender: I really don't know Fry, I guess I was born with this gift.

Fry: Here you go Cubby a nice glass of coconut milk with extra coconuts.

**Cubby**: thanks Fry!

**Fry**: Your welcome Cubby!

Then Jake came walking by...

**Jake**: One free Coconuts please...

next thing Jake New Bender c change the the sign from free. $1,000

**Bender**: I'm sorry kid you have to pay $1,000 for a coconut.

Jake looked through his pockets and he found only one penny.

**Jake**: all I have is a penny sorry.

Then he closed sign on the door.

The Sign said...

Sorry we are closed to come back in the next 1000 years or not!

**Jake**: Oh, there you are Cubby. I've been meaning to talk to you...

**Cubby**: Sorry Jake, but I'm not ready to talk right now...

**Mickey**: Cubby, just apologize yo Jake already.

**Pluto**: Ruff Ruff..

**Daisy**: Yeah Cubby listen! to what Jake has to say,

**Donald Duck:** yeah!

**Minnie**: just walk with Jake back to the hospital, so you two can make up.

**Cubby**: Okay!

**Jake**: oh come on Cubby all I want for to do is... Wait did you just say okay?

**Cubby**: Yeah and I expect your apology Jake now let's go back to Izzy...


	12. Chapter 12 Izzy's going home

**Chapter 12 Izzy's going home**

It was a beautiful morning in the hospital the sun is shining the birds are chirping and dr. Lynch came over and gave Izzy a good news..

Dr. Lynch: Good morning everyone!

All: Good morning Dr. Lynch!

Dr. Lynch: Izzy, do you have everything you need to go home?

Izzy: Yes..

Dr. Lynch: Wonderful Jake, if you can come and sigh Izzy's discharge documents then you can leave.

Jake: I'll be right there Dr. Lynch let me just help Izzy into her wheelchair...

Dr. Lynch: Alright... I

In the meantime, I'll get the rest of Izzy's recovery form...

So while the Dr. Lynch was getting the rest of Izzy's recovery forms, Jake was helping Izzy into her wheelchair...

Jake: Izzy, gently now take it easy don't worry o hot you...

Izzy: Jake, I m afraid I might fall though...

Jake: Izzy, your not going to fall I got you this time. I'm only helping you set on your wheelchair, so we all can go home and you need to rest when we get home anyway. ..

Once Jake helped Izzy onto her wheelchair, Cubby and Stormy were planning their date for when they get back home...

Cubby: So Stormy, if this going to be our first date together, then I think we should start with something simple..

Stormy: but you have in mind cubby wubby?

Cubby: how about a picnic!

Stormy: a picnic sounds fantastic cubby wubby...

Cubby: okay my little Stormy Wormy...

While Cubby and Stormy were continuing planning on that date, Jake goes with the doctorsl signing Izzy's release forms..

Dr. Lynch: okay Jake, here's a list of medications Izzy that she well be taken...

Izzy's Medication List...

(Pain Relief)

take in the morning and at night before she goes to sleep...

(Appendix Liquid Mixture)

apply after applying the cream once an hour both...

(Antibiotics)

take during lunch..

Jake:all right I got every medication for Izzy...

Dr. Lynch: okay just sign here then you guys can go back home...

so Jake then signed all of Izzy's discharge documents headed to the doctor and said...

Jake: Dr. Lynch, thank you so much for taking care of Izzy..

Dr. Lynch: hey don't mention the Jake she was actually a great patient.

when Jake finally returned to Izzy's hospital room he ground the duffle bag, l put it right in the back of her wheelchair, and started to push her to where Bucky is waiting outside the hospital...

Jake: Izzy are you ready to go home...

Izzy: yes Jake I'm ready let's get out of here...

when's that got to the entrance, they saw Bucky waiting for them...

Jake helpes Izzy out of the wheelchair which belongs to the hospital and helped her walk to Bucky, with Jake holding the duffel bag on your shoulders...

Jake: Ahoy Bucky!

Cubby; Bucky, set sail to Neverland...

So Bucky flew to the second star to the right and straight on till morning...

Once Bucky, got to Pirate Island, Izzy begin to walk with Jake and Cubby, with Jake still carrying the duffle bag...

all of a sudden, Izzy starts to feel double pain due to her stitches... Jake then rushes over to Izzie and asked her...

**Jake**: Izzy, do we need to take you back to the hospital?

**Izzy**; no thank you I'm fine I don't want to go back to the hospital..

**Cubby**: are you scared to go back to the hospital?

**Izzy**: no I'm not scared I'm okay okay I'm fine I don't need to go back...

but due to the three surgeries Izzy had she was definitely scared... once the three reach The hideout Jake help Izzy to her bed, because she is going to be in bed for a week...

Jake then started to sing a lullaby to Izzy...

**Jake**: lullaby and goodnight go to sleep my little Izzy, you had a long day, you need your rest so close your eyes, and sleep... after Jake was done singing a lullaby to Izzy, he kissed her forehead saying...

**Jake**: Sweet dreams my little Izzy I love you.

after Izzy feel fast asleep, Jake went to the kitchen to assist Cubby, shorting out Izzy's medication on when to take them and which days they're going to help..

**Jake**: I'm do the morning meds for Izzy..

**Cubby**: I'll give her her medication during lunch time..

**Skully**: then I guess that leaves me to get my her night meds before she goes to sleep...

**Jake**: awesome we got it!

**Author**: Alright, Izzy's finally home! woohoo woohoo woohoo woohoo woohoo! in the next chapter we we will see how Izzy's doing with her medications and how she's recovering...

REMEMBER TO COMMENT AND REVIEW SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER PEACE!


	13. Chapter 13 Izzy's first day of recovery

**Chapter 13 Izzy's ****first day of recovering at home**

the next morning Jake woke up early got Izzy's morning medication, walked up to to Izzy's bad and gently shook her up saying...

**Jake: **hi Izzy how you're feeling?

**Izzy: **tired, I just want to go back to sleep...

**Jake**: well may I please give you your meds and then you can go back to sleep this will only take two seconds...

While groaning, Izzy sat up while Jake feed her. but she refused to take her meds. That's when Jake said...

**Jake**: c'mon, Izzy open up don't make me treat you like a baby...

Izzy then open her mouth, with Jake putting her pain relief liquid in her mouth. once Izzy swallowed it she said...

**Izzy**: nasty.

**Jake**: thank you Izzy you can go back to sleep now...

While Izzy was Sleeping, Jake and Cubby were having a conversation about Izzy's recovery...

**Jake**: well she took her meds...

**Cubby**: Hey Jake, do you think Izzy well get better soon?

**Jake**: well cubby it's a long process for her she had three surgeries remember...

**Cubby**: I know Jake but I'm worried about her..

**Jake**: So am I Cubby! so am I!

**Cubby**: I hope Izzy gets better soon.

it is now lunch time for the neverland crew, and it was Cubby's turn to give Izzy her medication, but Izzy woke up feeling pain, so Jake tries to calm her down but he then pinned her down to her bad so she doesn't move that much. he then turns to Cubby, and ask him...

**Jake**: cubby give her the medication now

Cubby was to scared to even go near Izzy...

**Cubby**: I to scared to even go near her Jake.

**Jake**: I promise she won't bit.

So Cubby walked up to Izzy nearly putting the antibiotic in her mouth but she insteads to bite his fingers on purpose cubby then pulled his fingers back and started to cry...

Then both Jake and Cubby trying to pin her down with Jake pinning her upper body down, which his hands were on her shoulders, while Cubby was trying his hardest to pin her lower body down, but she then ends up kicking him in the stomach... Jake then finally calmed Izzy he down while Cubby, was able to give her antibiotics and then Jake rocked Izzy to sleep.

meanwhile in the kitchen Jake and the cubby were still talking about Izzy's recovery and how hard it's going her meds...

In The Kitchen...

**Cubby**: Jake my finger hurts and my stomach..

Jake then throw an ice packs..

**Jake**: here you go Cubby the ice pack will help with your stomach.

**Cubby**: Jake I need a Band-Aid my finger is bleeding a little bit...

**Jake**: Cubby, go run your finger in warm water, then I'll put a Band-Aid on your finger...

And Jakes says..

**Jake**:That is so cute who's a cute little Izzy! Whole Jake said that

Jake starts to pinch her cheek and he also couldn't help it but he just had to hold her while she is still sleeping...

Then Izzy started to wake up in Jake's arms and asked...

**izzy**: Jake, I'm hungry...

**Jake: **Cubby! Can you bring some Jello to Izzy please

**Cubby**: why can't you do it?

**Jake**: Cubby just bring the Jello...

**Cubby**: okay Jake...

**Skully**: I'm going to get her night meds ready...

Skully than went to go get Izzy's night meds before she goes to sleep...

In the kitchen Jake Cubby and Skully where talking about on how good they are good taking care of Izzy

**Jake**: So guys how are you doing on taking care of Izzy so far?

**Cubby**: well I would like to point out that Izzy has a gold Target on bitting my finger.

**Skully**: What about you Jake how are you handling with Izzy well I know she's your girlfriend and all but how are you doing with her?

**Jake**: well I am happy she's home, but I feel bad that she had to go through three surgeries back at the hospital...

Izzy: JAKE... JAKE... JAKE! I'M IN PAIN AGAIN AGAIN JAKE...

**Jake**: I'M COMING IZZY HOLD YOUR HORSES!

**Jake**: duty calls!

So Jake cubby and Skully rushed back to Izzy and the three of them saw Izzy rolling around screaming I'm pain...

**Jake**: Guys get the first aid kit and hurry...

**Cubby** and **Skully** ahay Jake...

**Jake**: Izzy Izzy calm down okay everything's alright I'm here I'm here for you. Now what's giving you pain?

**Izzy**: My stitches Jake it's getting tight, and it's really giving me pain Jake...

**Jake**: Cubby, WHERE'S THE FIRST AID KIT?

**Cubby**: Jake it's coming right now...

**Izzy**: Jake, my stitches is bleeding a little bit...

**Cubby**: here you go Jake the first aid kit...

Cubby handed Jake the first aid kit opened it up and got everything he needed to fix Izzy's stitches...

Izzy: Cubby, I'm sorry for bitting your finger...

Cubby: it's okay matey I forgive you Izzy...

**Jake**: Izzy, what I want you to do is count to ten and then deep breaths...

**Izzy**: one two three four five six seven eight nine ten...

Then Izzy took deep breaths to calm herself down while holding her two teddy bears..

Then out of nowhere Dr. Lynch called up to check on how's Izzy was doing with her recovery...

**Cubby**: hello you've reach the hideout this is Cubby, may I help you?

**Dr. Lynch**: Hi Cubby is Jake home?

Cubby: yes he is hold on a second.

**Cubby**: JAKE AND THE PHONES FOR YOU...

Cubby then handed Jake the phone...

Jake: thanks Cubby...

Cubby: you're welcome matey...

**Jake**: Hello?

**Dr. Lynch**: Hello Mr. Hutchinson... I'm just calling to check up on Izzy how is she feeling?

**Jake**: she's okay she was in pain not that one of them before you call me but I handled it.

**Dr. Lynch**: good so the reason why I'm calling you right now Mr. Hutchinson is that, I want to make a therapy appointment for Izzy...

Jake: what kind of therapy appointment?

**Dr. Lynch**: you know just the basics to help her walk again, and will you be with her during the appointment?

**Jake**: Yes! What time and what date is the appointment?

**Dr. Lynch**: in 5 weeks when she is fully recovered from her three surgeries call me back and we can schedule the appointment..

Jake: thank you so much Dr. Lynch!

**Dr. Lynch**: it's my pleasure talk to you soon Jake and say hi to Izzy for us will ya?

**Jake**: will do. Bye Dr. Lynch...

**Dr. Lynch**: bye Jake...

After Jake and dr. Lynch Hung Up Jake went back to the room to check up on Izzy..

**Jake**: Hey Cubby! How's Izzy doing?

**Cubby**: she's asleep right now other than that she's okay...

**Jake**: I'm going to get more blankets for Izzy...

As Jake went to the living room open the cabinet, and got some blankets and got three for now..

Bit Once Jake was about to head back to Izzy, As Jake was about to head back to Izzy he looked around and saw some cushions and took him then he went back to Izzy,

As Jake was about to head back to Izzy he looked around and saw some cushions and took him then he went back to Izzy, he saw some conifers and grabbed a few and went back to Izzy...

As Izzy was still sleeping, Jake put it more blankets over her lifted her head and putting more cushions under her head so she can be nice and toasty...

**Jake**: hey cubby can I talk to you?

**Cubby**: yeah sure Skully take care of Izzy...

**Skully**: well do Jake.

In the kitchen Jake was talking to Cubby about Izzy's upcoming appointment with the therapist...

**Jake**: So, Cubby Dr. Lynch wants to schedule a therapy appointment for Izzy...

**Cubby**: Aww Cocoanuts! Really?

**Jake**: Yes he does...

**Cubby**: So how are we going to get Izzy to her therapist

**Cubby**: Jake, why does Izzy have to go to therapy?

**Jake**: remember back in the hospital she almost fell...

**Cubby**: oh yeah is that why she has to go to therapy because she couldn't walk right back at the hospital...

**Jake**: yes Cubby. Also Cubby, you will need a babysitter when I take Izzy to her appointment..

**Cubby**: Cool is Peter Pan coming to babysit me?

**Jake**: no Peter Pan's too busy right now. I had someone else in mind...

**Cubby**: who Jake. Who...

**Jake**: it's going to be the Pirate Princess..

**Cubby**: YAY YAY...

As, Cubby continue to run around like crazy, Jane couldn't overhear that izzy was crying...

**Jake**: Izzy!

Jake ran back to where Izzy was crying, and started to ask her...

**Jake**: hey Izzy why are you crying you okay...

**Izzy**: No... I..had..a.. nightmare Jake it was horrible it was in the hospital in my bedroom watching TV, till a burglar came inside my room and shoot me.. his last words was... NIGHTY NIGHT SWEET CHEEKS... And that's when I screamed and woke up panicking breathing heavy and crying... Jake do you think this is part of the side effects to my medications?

**Jake**: I don't know Izzy just take it easy everything's okay now you'll be fine I'm here I'm here I'm here it's over the dream is over you don't need to worry about anything else Izzy..

**Izzy**: wait Jake where are my teddy bears? I can't go back to sleep without them Jake where are they?

**Jake**: Izzy Izzy come down I'm sure we'll find them just calm down just calm down I'll find them. Just lay back.

So Jake starting to look for Izzy's teddy bears. He looked under her bed under his bed until he tripped on two things...

**Jake**: wow! Collapsed.

**Izzy**: Jake are you okay.

Jake then said on the floor...

**Jake**: I found your teddy bears they made me trip..

Izzy just giggled and said..

**Izzy**: Jake, you're so clumsy...

Jake then put his two hands on Izzy's bed to help them up...

**Jake**: who...I. got. Them... Next time Izzy, don't leave your teddy bears on the floor thank you...

And then Jake collapsed again making Izzy giggle a lot...

**Jake**: wow. Okay who left yes banana peel on the ground

**Izzy**: whoops sorry Jake..

Jake: you didn't let me finish Izzy. What I was about to say was Who left this banana peel on the ground that's 30 days old?

**Izzy**: Sorry again that was me..

**Jake**: once this chapter is over I'm getting shower...

**Cubby**: Hey Jake I need your help with something in the kitchen...

**Jake**: hold on, I'll be there in a minute.

**Jake**: here you go Izzy.

As Jake handed Izzy her to teddy bears she fell right back to

sleep..

**Izzy**: night night Jake..

**Jake**: have a good night Izzy...

Once Jake was done with Izzy he went back to the kitchen, to see cubby wanted...

**Jake**: all right, cubby what's so important, that you made me come back to the kitchen?

**Cubby**: my finger is bleeding again...

**Jake**: Cubby, this story is not about your bleeding finger this is about Izzy not your finger...

**Cubby**: I'm sorry Jake you're right the story is about is he not my baby boo boo... Did I just say that out loud..

**Jake**: yes you did Cubby

So once Jake was done with whatever Cubby wanted, he went back to check on Izzy.

**Jake**: Okay she's still sleeping he said to himself.

Jake was sitting on Izzy's bad stroking her hair I'm whispering in her ear saying..

**Jake**: Izzy you are so brave I love you

Once Jake kissed Izzy the cheek he then said to her.

Jake: goodnight Izzy sweet dreams


	14. Chapter 14 Izzy's second day of recovery

**Chapter 14 Izzy's second day of recovery**The next morning, There schedule is changed. Now, Cubby, will start to give Izzy her medication in the morning, then Scully will give her antibiotics during lunch time, and before Izzy goes to bed, Jake will give Izzy her liquid medication and he will also apply get cream to her stitches once every hour.

**Cubby**: Izzy, rise and shine time to take your morning medication!

**Izzy**: I'm not taking them..

**Jake**: Izzy please allow Cubby to give you your meds.

**Cubby**: I promise you I'll be quick..

**Izzy**: promise?

**Cubby**: of course Izzy.

**Izzy**: okay.

So Izzy opened her mouth while cubby give her the meds..

After Izzy took her morning medication, Jake decided it was time to give her a bath...

**Jake**: okay Izzy, time to take a bath..

**Izzy**: are you going to help me?

So in the bathroom Jake helped Izzy to take off her clothes, got her in the tub and turned to water to warm...

**Jake**: okay Izzy you ready?

**Izzy**: yes Jake!

As Jake got the bucket that he already cleaned last night, filled it up with warm water and poured it on top of Izzy's entire body...

He then got the soap and washed her hair, arms legs feet toes, and etc...

Jake: Izzy, are you okay?

Izzy didn't say anything cuz she just splashed Jake with water and she started to giggle...

**Jake**: Oh it's on...

As the two had their fun of splashing each other, Izzy was starting to have pain again...

**Jake**: Izzy, are you alright?

Jake asked her while he helped her out of the tub..

**Izzy**: Jake, I'm feeling pain again

**Jake**: is it a sharp pain Izzy?

**Izzy**: YES!

So after Izzy told Jake about her sharp pain he carried her back to the room and laid he her on her bed.Jake: Izzy where's the pain?

Izzy: check my lower body

Once Jake checked her lower body he couldn't believe that her stitches came out completely and started to bleed again..

**Izzy**: Jake my stitches they came out completely I'm going to bleed out Jake Jake I'm going to bleed out...

**Jake**: Izzy, you're not going to bleed out okay you're not going to bleed out I promise you I'm not going to bleed out...

**Jake**: Skully! Come quick I need your assistance...

One Skully flew to Jake, he asked..

**Skully**: crackers Jake what's with the screaming...

**Jake**: Skully, Izzy's stitches came out and she's bleeding more blood coming out of her stomach I'm scared...

**Izzy**: JAKE I DON'T WANT TO DIE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

**Jake**: well, since you don't want to go back to the hospital Izzy, I'm going to bring Dr. Lynch over here..

Skully: Jake here I wrote to his number here on a piece of paper...

Jake: three four seven eight nine three four three seven one. Thanks Skully!

So Jake rushed to the phone and called Dr. Lynch

Jake dialed Dr. Lynch Lynch's number: (347)893-4371.

The phone is ringing...

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring.

Voicemail: Hi, you have reached dr. Lynch's private cell phone number I am not a done go to engine car right now if you leave your name and number and a brief message I will get to you as soon as possible if this is an emergency regarding to Izzy green please press the one now..

Jake pressed it

One. Beep*

**Dr. Lynch**: hello you have reached dr. Lynch how may I help you..?

**Jake**: DR. LYNCH! PLEASE COME TO NEVERLAND THIS IS A BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG EMERGENCY REGARDING IZZY GREEN!

**Dr. Lynch**: okay Jake calm down let me guess did her stitches come out..

**Jake**: oh no I just want to say hi and how you doing, and all... OF COURSE HER STITCHES CAME OUT MAN!

**Jake**: what I'm trying to say is dr. Lynch, I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE..

**Dr. Lynch**: okay I'll be there just give me 9 minutes..

**Jake**: WHAT 9 minutes? Oh no there's no way I'm going to wait 9 minutes for you to get your butt over here and another thing...

**Dr. Lynch**: I'm here!

Jake put the phone away and turned around and saw dr. Lynch standing right behind him...

**Jake**: what the you were just and I was just and we were just!

**Dr. Lynch**: hey do you want to play 21 questions or do you want to save Izzy?

**Jake**: I don't know I rather play 21 questions OF COURSE I WANT TO SAVE IZZY!

**Dr. Lynch**: Jake I want you to wait in the kitchen this time...

**Jake**: but I want to stay with Izzy..

**Dr. Lynch**: Jake, this is not the hospital anymore this is your hideout I think this time you should wait in the kitchen...

Jake: how am I supposed to see Izzy when I'm in the kitchen?

**Dr. Lynch**: Do you have a mirror?

**Jake**: Yes why

So dr. Lynch got a mirror, and centered it to where Izzy's bed is that way he can watch her get surgery done again but then again dr. Lynch decided for Jake to stay with her...

**Dr. Lynch**: you know what forget the mirror...

He took the mirror and threw it out the window making it break.

**Jake**: dude!

**Dr. Lynch**: Jake forgot the mirror you need to be with izzy anyway..

**Jake**: thank you!

Dr. Lynch walked towards Izzy's bed and saw that she lost alot of blood..

**Jake**: Dr. Lynch, can you help her?

**Dr. Lynch**: Jake I'm sorry but I can't help her without your help...

**Jake**: come again?

**Dr. Lynch**: Jake you want to save Izzy right?

**Jake**: Yes I do!

**Dr. Lynch**: do you want to help me perform the surgery to Izzy?

**Jake: **but I'm not a surgeon.**Dr. Lynch: **Jake this surgery is not an actual surgery this is only to put Izzy's stitches in her stomach back together I want you to do it...

**Jake: **okay!? I can try**Izzy: **Jake... Please save me I don't want to die...**Jake: **Izzy, we don't have the machine to put your sleep but can you manage staying awake for this for me please I promise you'll be done..

**I**zzy: I promise I love you Jake.. ..

**Jake**: I love you too Izzy.. now let's put the stitches back together...

**Three hours later...**

**Jake**: Izzy? Izzy IZZY!

Izzy slowly opened here eyes and said...

Izzy: Jake, did you fix it?

Izzy then turned to her sideand saw here new stiches was now a stiched heart. And in sode that stiched heart, was Jake Izzy on it...

**Izzy**: thank you Jakey bear!

Jake then holds Izzy's hand and said to her...

**Jake**: Izzy, you were so brave with staying up during your Operation I am so proud of you..

**Izzy**: not as proud ad I am for you Dr. Jakey Bear.

**Jake**: Did you just call me Jakey Bear?

**Izzy**: of course I called you Jakey Bear Jake your my heart, my soul mate and everything that I love about you there's nothing I can do without Jake I love you... And when I'm out and about and feeling a hundred percent better, I want to go on a date with you

**Jake**: Izzy Green, where you saving that the last?

**Izzy**: yes Jake I was saving that because I really truly love you

It's lunch time and scully's about to give her the antibiotics during lunch time.

**Skully**: Hey Izzy time to take your antibiotics..

**Izzy**: okay I'm ready to take my antibiotics!

**Jake**: wow Izzy! this has to be the first time then literally taking your medications what's with the sudden change?

**Izzy**: Jake I understand now if I want to get better fast but not that fast, I'm going to take my medications like a big girl...

**Jake**: you just made me proud...

So everything turned out easy for Izzy she took her meds she followed her mates rules, and every time she takes her meds she gets ice cream..

Jake then checks Izzy's stitches and he sees that it's healing quicker than he thought it would...

So Jake and Cubby when do the living room to talk about how Izzy's progress of recovering is coming along...

**Cubby**: Jake I am happy that Izzy's recovery is processing, really great..

**Jake**: I know pretty soon cubby, during the second week she is going to walk again...

**Cubby**: she is going to walk again.?

**Jake**: yep and she'll be able to watch TV with us...

**Cubby**: yay...

**Skully**: crackers I am so happy that she is going to walk again...

**Jake**: next week we should celebrate Izzy walking again yay my girl is going to walk again all

It is now night time, and Jake, gave Izzy her liquid medicine before she went to sleep at night. And then he applied the cream on her stitches every once an hour...

**Jake**: Hey Izzy, are you ready for your medication before you ho to sleep?

**Izzy**: Yes Jakey!

So Jake gave Izzy her medication..

**Jake:** Alright Izzy get some sleep, I be putting your cream on your stitches so it can heal. So sweet dreams...


	15. chapter 15 Izzy's third day of recovery

**Chapter 15 Izzy's third day of recovery**

It is Saturday morning, and the schedule once again has change. So now Skully does morning meds, Jake gives Izzy her antibiotics at lunch, and Cubby does her night meds and gives it to her before she goes to sleep.

The sun was shining on Izzy's face but she he blocked the brightness by covering her head with the blankets. That's when Skully flew to her saying...

**Skully**: Izzy, time to wake up for your medication...

But Izzy just yelled out...

**Izzy**: I AM NIT TAKING MY MORNING MEDICATIONS SKULLY!

**Skully**: Crackers! Someone woke up in the wrong side of her bed this morning...

**Izzy**: Skully, pass me the bucket Please...

**Skully**: What for?

Izzy then covered her mouth and Skully then knew why she needed the bucket...

**Skully**: Okay here...

Skully handed the bucket to Izzy and that when she started to throw up a little bit...

**Skully**: Izzy, are you feeling okay this morning?

**Izzy**: Skully, I feel nauseous I'm cold And I think I have a fever...

Skully flew to her and checked her forehead and said...

**Skully**: Izzy, you're not running a fever. Are you sure and there's something else bothering you.?

**Izzy**: no not really I still feel nauseous though. And I also feel dizzy Skully...

**Skully**: Jake, tell Izzy to take her meds...

**Izzy**: I AM NOT TAKING THEM THANK YOU VERY MUCH...

**Jake**: Izzy, please take your meds...

But Izzy just pushed Jake to the floor...

**Jake**

: Izzy why did you push me

**Izzy**: I told you I'm not taking my medication..

**Jake**: Izzy if you don't take your medication you know what's going to happen..

**Izzy**: oh yeah like what?

**Jake**: You can get growing pains, you can even get dizzy.

**Izzy**: can that really happen to me?

**Jake**: yes they can if you don't take your meds...

**Izzy**: Skully, I'll take my meds now.

**Skully**: thank you Izzy

In the living room Jake and cubby was talking about Izzy's recovery...

**Cubby**: so is now Saturday and Izzy's recovery is processing really well don't you think Jake?

**JAKE**: yes cubby I think Izzy's recovery is going awesome!

**Jake**: but.

**Cubby**: Jake what's the matter aren't you happy that Izzy's getting better

**Jake**: yes I'm just lonely without her and when she is on her bed, and I'm on my bed, it feels like we never get to cuddle together.

**Cubby**: Jake, if you want to cuddle with Izzy why don't you just sleep with her tonight I'm sure she won't mind...

**Jake**: you're right cubby I'm going to ask her after you give Izzy's night meds tonight... Thanks matey.

**Cubby**: don't mention it Matey.

It is now on lunch time and Jake was about to give Izzy her antibiotics...

**Jake**: Izzy you ready for your antibiotics?

**Izzy**: yes I am...

So Jake took a spoon full of the antibiotic, and feed it to her...

Next to Izzy's bed was Jake and Cubby sitting where Izzy was sitting up and eating their lunch until Cubby said...

Cubby: So Izzy, how are you feeling?

**Izzy**: I'm fine Cubby. Why?

Jake: Izzy, he was just asking how your feeling...

**Izzy**: I know Jake, but I just got like I'm missing out on everything since I came home from the hospital.

**Jake**: Aww Izzy, look I promise that once you feel better, and you be feel like walking, then you can hange with Cubby and I to watch TV. Deal!?

**Izzy**: Deal...

The day was almost over, so Izzy a rushed her teeth with the help from Jake, Jake also helped her put on her night gown, and Jake then got Izzy into her bed and right on time to because, Cubby was ready to give Izzy her night meds...

**Cubby**: Hey Izzy, time to take your night medication..

**Izzy**: Okay I'm ready Cubby...

After Cubby gave Izzy her night meds, she was fast asleep but not until Jake asked her...

**Jake**: Izzy, can I sleep with you so I can keep you company?

**Izzy**: Jake, sure you can...

And so, Jake and Izzy slept like little couple of angels.


	16. chapter 16 Izzy' second week of recovery

**Chapter 16 Izzy's second week of recovery** **Part 1**

**Izzy's POV**

I was really excited that I'm finally if those nasty medication.

**Jake's POV**

Izzy is now off her medications and our of bed.

"Hey Izzy, do you want to watch TV with me and Cubby in the living room?" I asked her.

"Sure Jake but, what show are you boys going to watch anyway?" She asked me.

"We were just going to watch the Drake Josh Marathon if you want to join you don't have to you don't want to Izzy."

" I really want to watch it I love Drake and Josh! "

"Uh bad news crew I accidentally broke the TV sorry."

" That's okay Cubby just be careful next time okay."

" Will Jake. Thanks!" Cubby came up to me and Izzy, and gave us a huge.

**Peter Pan's POV**I was just returning from exploring the land beyond the never seas, until Tinkerbell, flew into my face with excitement trying to tell me something.

"Peter, guess who came home s week ago."

"The lost boys"

" No keep guessing"

" Uh, did to toc crock finally throw up Hooks hand after all these years? "

**Tinkerbell's POV**

"Okay clearly you are a horrible guesser, so I'm just going to tell you are you ready Peter Pan?" She asked me and I said yes Tink.

" Yes I am Tink do, what's the news you want to tell me?" I asked her.

" IZZY IS BACK HOME FROM THE HOSPITAL YAY"

Peter Pan's POV

I just can't believe it Izzy's finally home I just had to go and see her. So me and Tinkerbell, flew to Pirate Island to give Izzy a surprise guest and that's us.

"we've just arrived on Pirate Island and as I can see Jake and cubby are watching television, and Izzy is just laying on the couch.

"Peter how are you going to get inside?" Tinkerbell asked me.

"Same way I always do tink. Climb in. So that's what I did I climbed inside the window behind the couch and surprised Izzy by saying boo.

"Boo!" Izzy jumped and me and Tinkerbell just laughed hard.

"Peter Pan please don't scare me." Izzy asked me.

"Sorry"

"It's so good to see you Peter Pan and Tinkerbell!" Izzy said with excitement.

"Hey Peter, can we talk to you we just want to give you an update on Izzy." Jake asked me.

" Sure let me just give Izzy her present." As I gave Izzy her present, I flew into the living room play Jake and Cubby were waiting for me.

"Welcome Peter Pan to our meeting."

"Really crabby Welcome to our meeting?" Doesn't that sound a little weird to me and you and Peter?"

" Now that you think of it it is kind of weird. Anyway is Izzy's been doing awesome over the weeks.

**Cubby's POV**

"Izzy's been taking her meds she's been following the rules also in a few weeks she's going to therapy."

"And izzy promised me that's when she gets better, we're going on a date that's right Peter Pan me and Izzy are going on a date."

Izzy's POV

So I Can't Believe Peter Pan Scared Me. Maybe we just giving you a big surprise or something but I don't know he's Peter Pan you can change them he never grew up anyways.

"I heard that Izzy"

"Sorry it's true though"

"Hey can you not file my girlfriend please?"

"Who made you the boss?"

"PETER PAN"

"Sorry about that. Anyway Izzy I heard you are going to therapy."

"I'm sorry Peter Pan what you say?"

"I said you are going to therapy am I right or wrong?"

"JAKE CUBBY!" I yelled out their names so they can hear me cuz I'm very very mad right now.

"Crackers, you two ganna to get."

"Skully put a sock in it."

"Yeah."

"MAY I PLEASE SEE YOU BOYS IN THE BED ROOM RIGHT NOW."

"I told you we shouldn't have told her."

"We." How about your blame Mr. Peter Pan over here." He is the one that brought it out." Jake exclaimed to Cubby.

"You're right we are totally unprepared for that good night buddy."

"What just happened?"

" Don't worry Peter You'll find out in the next chapter.

"TINKERBELL!?"

**Cubby's POV**

After Peter Pan spell me the beans about Izzy going to therapy, Jake and I we're continuously laughing in the kitchen.

"Did you see the looks on Peter Pan's face? Cubbu exclaimed to Jake while continuously laughing.

"Did you see how mad izzy got? Cubby asked Jake.

But Jake was not laughing.

**Jake's POV**

"I'm not laughing Cubby." Cubby didn't listen to me as he continued to laugh."

"CUBBY" i then yelled his name and then he stopped laughing."

" Oh hey Jake what's up? Cubby asked me. But didn't answer him as he can see on my face, I was really mad at him.

**Cubby's POV**

Okay I ask myself "why did I stop laughing? And why does Jake look mad and at me?

"Jake:why are you looking mad?.

" The reason why I'm mad Cubby is that you were laughing at Izzy".

" Oh I'm sorry Jake I just thought well you know, I guess I was to happy that Izzy's out of bed, and off her meds.

**Jake's POV**

Even though I was still mad at Cubby for laughing, but I knew that I can't stay mad at him because he's like my little brother.

**Izzy's POV**

After I was done with Peter Pan I yelled their names again.

"JAKE CUBBY GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW." Izzy screamed their names.

"In A Minute." Jake said in a tone that Izzy did not like.

"JAKE HUTCHINSON CUBBY ANDREWS GET YOUR BUTTS HERE NOW." Okay, I think I screamed too much but they needed to hear me one last time.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Cubby yelled back

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THE TWO OF YOU ARRANGED A THERAPY APPOINTMENT FOR ME." I sent to them while, Cubby peed his pants in frightness.

"I just remembered you can blame your boyfriend here, because he's the one that arranged your therapy appointment not me. So good luck buddy." Cubby said while patting Jake on the back and left.

"Cubby you're going to get it." Jakr yelled back at cubby then turned to Izzy who looks really mad right now.

"Oh hey babe how are you?"

"DON'T HEY BABE HOW ARE YOU ME JAKE I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU ARRANGED THAT APPOINTMENT!?"

"Okay you see kind of..."

"Look over there is that Madison Pettis? "

"WHERE?" As I looked around for my favorite actress, I turned my my back towards Jake and said..

"I don't see.. HEY GEY. BACK OVER HERE JAKE."

"YOU GOT TO CATCH ME FIRST HAHA." Jake sad to me while spitting, as he continuing to run.

"JAKE HUTCHINSON, YOU KNOW I CAN'T RUN THAT FAST RIGHT NOW. GET BACK OVER HERE." As we exited The Hideout, Jake somebody to run until I tripped on the same Rock that I tripped in Pixie Dust Away. This time I wasn't wearing my pixie dust pouch around my neck because it's back inside The Hideout even though I know I'm supposed to wear it but I didn't want the water to catch all of the pixie dust again and wash it away.

"JAKE HUTCHINSON WHERE ARE YOU?" GOT BACK HERE I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET." As I ignore my pain I continue to run until my pain went away it matter anyway my pain is healing up quicker than I thought it would be but as I look at my sketches, I couldn't believe my eyes the stitches where he healed up. I don't know how that happened but thank god.

**Skully's POV**

After I was done with my date with Winger, I flew back to Pirate Island to see that Jake is a running away from somebody but who? But as I flew a little bit closer, I saw that Izzy is the one that's chasing Jake but for what reason? So I flew down and ask Jake.

"Crackers what did I miss?" I ask Jake as I was concerned.

"Izzy found out that she has a therapy appointment and now she is mad at me that's why I'm running from her before she attacks me does that cover it Scully?"

"Pretty much yeah." I answered him.

**Jake's POV**As I continued to run from Izzy, hubby called me by my name.

"Hey Jake, come inside Peter Pan's hideout she won't catch you in here." Cuddy said while opening the door to Peter Pan's hideout.

That's what I did I ran as fast as I could to catch up to where cubby was waiting for me. I did an awesome slide to move, and finally got to the door and said to cubby..

"Thanks matey I don't know what I would do without you."

"Aww Coconuts I would do anything for you Jake you're my best friend." Cubby said to me while he gave me a high-five.

**Izzy's POV**

As I continued my search for my boyfriend Jake, I heard laughter coming from Peter Pan's hideout. I walked slowly and carefully to the door then I knocked and said...

"Little Pigs Little Pigs let me in."

"Nice try Izzy you think the Little Pigs story is going to let us do come up there and open the door think again." Jake said as he laughed. I thought that would work but to be honest I didn't. So I tried another way I got a big hammer and started to break it open.

"Cubby do you hear something outside?"

"It sounds like... But, Cubby didn't finish what he was about to say until..

"HERE'S IZZY."

"Ahhh." The boys screamed once I said here's Izzy and than Cubby pees his pants again.

"YOU TJOUGHT YOU TWO CAN GET AWAY FROM ME, THINK AGAIN BECAUSE THIS TIME YOU GUYS ARE IN BIG TROUBLE ESPECIALLY YOU JAKE."

"Again it was Jake who made the appointment Izzy not me." Cubby said repeating himself.

"I know Cubby I just wanted to see you pee your pants again."

**Jake's POV**

As Izzy got closer to me, I backed away slowly until I said...

"Izzy, look I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier okay I'm sorry it's just that I couldn't live without you because when you were in your bed, I felt that you weren't getting any better. But once I saw you getting better and better every night, I couldn't help myself. Izzy, I cried a lot waiting and praying for you to get better. I couldn't stand a chance without being with you Izzy. I'm so sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. As I continue to say I'm sorry to Izzy, tears came down my cheek. When Izzy saw my tears coming down my face, she came up to me and gave me a hug saying..

"Jake, I didn't know how you were feeling when I had to get three surgeries done back at the Hospital."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier how you felt Jake?" I could have helped you. I couldn't understand what you were trying to say to me."

"Can I be honest with you though?"

"Sure Izzy what's up? "

" The truth is Jake, I was scared."

"You were scared about what Izzy?

" About dying I thought if I didn't do those three surgeries, I could have died and I wanted to but you pushed me through." It's just like you said Jake back at the hospital that I'm brave, chiming, an awesome girlfriend, and you were there for me when I really needed you Jake, I'm sorry I yelled at you can you ever for give me?" As I was done speaking, Jake walked towards me closer and gave me the longest kiss he ever gave me, and said...

"Izzy green, of course I forgive you your my girlfriend and nothing is ever going to change our relationship." Jake said to me as we both started to cry.

"Jake can you promise me something?"

"Sure Izzy what do you want me to keep a promise of?" Jake asked me.

"Promise me that's when we get married in the future tell me everything okay?" And I waited for Jake's answer, the only answer he gave me, was the kiss of I promise.


	17. chapter 17 Izzy's second week of recover

**Chapter 17 Izzy's second week of recovery**

**Jake's POV**

I finally fix the TV that Cubby accidentally broke, so now we

can watch our favorite movie School of Rock.

"Hey Cubby, is the popcorn ready yet?" I asked him while we was in the kitchen.

"Not yet Jake give it more time." He said back to me. As I almost got everything ready for the movie to start, Izzy came in and said to me...

"Hey Jake, what are you and Cubby going to watch tonight?" she asked me as she was resting on my shoulder.

"We are going to g to watch School of Rock with Jack Black and Miranda Cosgrove."

"Cool, can I watch with you guys?" She asked me while she was yawning a little bit.

"Sure Izzy you can watch with us. I said to her, as I was stroking your cheek. Then Cubby came in running with the popcorn as I try to say to him..

"Cubby, watch out... But it was to late the popcorn flew all over me and got on my spiky hair. That's when I saw Izzy took a piece of my hair out of one of the popcorns and pooped it in her mouth saying...

"huh once you get a piece of Jake's hair out of the popcorn, it's not that bad."

" So Jake, how's your hair liking the popcorn?" Cubby asked me.

"My hair is loving it Cubby!" Once that was done, the movie started to play.

**Miranda's POV**

"I can sing!"

"Really?"

"Huh huh."

"Then go for it."

"I know you see somehow the world will change for me and be so wonderfull."

" Okay okay stop I heard enough."

**Jake's POV**While we were still watching School of Rock, I didn't even knew that Miranda can sing that bad. Even though she can sing good in real life, she has a good way of being a actress.

"Hey Jake, what is it?" Izzy asked me in a sleepy tone.

"It's 8:19 at night Izzy." I answered her while I was stroking her hair.

After 4 hours went by the movie was over. I then looked at Izzy, who was sleeping on my shoulder. Cubby came with two blankets for her. So I took them rapped them around her and carried her back upstairs to her bed.

**Cubby's POV**

After Jake putted Izzy to bed, I was cleaning living room.

"Okay Cubby Izzy's in bed sleeping."

"Now if you excuse me I am going to wash this sticky butter that is not real butter off my hair."

"Okay."

" Hey Jake, after I'm done cleaning up, I'm going to bed."

"Night Cubby."

**Jake's POV**

When I came out of the shower, I couldn't believe how much melted butter was in my hair.

"Hey Jake, are you done in the bathroom?" Cubby asked me while he was knocking on the bathroom.

"Yeah I'm just putting on my PJs Cubby."

Once I opened the bathroom door, I still had my towel on my head putted my dirty clothes in the laundry, and I sat next to the sleeping Izzy while I was stroking her hair and drying my hair at the same time. I was tired so I climbed onto Izzy's bed and started to pinch her cheek. As I was doing that, she turned to my side and aheshe was laying her cute head on my shoulder. I then kissed her forehead and said good night Izzy.

"Goodnight Izzy."

"Goodnight Jake I love you."

"I love you too Izzy!"


	18. Chapter 18 Izzy's second week of R Par 3

**Chapter** **18 Izzy's second week of recovery** **Part 3**

**Izzy's Pov**

When I woke up the next morning I saw Jake sleeping on my bed and I couldn't resist how cute he looked when he was still sleeping. As I got up from my bed and started to stretch my body, I went in the kitchen, and made myself some cereal and milk.

"Good morning Izzy!" Cubby said to me.

"Good morning Cubby!" I answered him back.

"Izzy, what's for breakfast?" Cubby asked me.

" Cereal and milk that's it." I said to him

" good morning crew."

" it's about time someone woke up. "

" Cubby, don't start." Anyway Izzy, are you okay this morning,?"

"of course I'm okay Jakey why would I be."

"I don't know I'm just asking my love."

"So Jake, where are we going on our date?" I asked him in a blushing way." I'm sorry Izzy what you say?'

" I said where are we going on our date?"

"Izzy I don't know can we just wait until we get further into the story that Laquan is creating?"

"Fine."

**Jake's POV**

After we had our breakfast, we went downstairs to watch the news.

"I'm Tom Tucker, and I'm Madison Pettis.

"Our top story today, a local teen got shot a basketball shot that is."

"Oh Tom you did not just say that."

" I sure did Madison besides there's nothing going on with this kid he's just making basketball shots he didn't actually get shot."

We now go live with Tricia Takanawa

"Tricia!?"

"Thanks Tom. I am standing here with a local teen who is apparently happy. sir, can you please tell me what your name is.

"Yeah my name is dumb dumb and I just made a basket I love you San Francisco now we dance."

"Thanks dum dum Tom back to you."

"Tom?"

"Oh sorry Tricia Takanawa I was watching Untold Stories of Emergency Room."

**Jake's POV**

After we were done watching the news we went outside to play.

"Hey Jake, want to play hide and seek?" Cubby asked me.

" I'm not in the mood for hide-and-seek right now cubby I just want to be with my girlfriend."

" Okay if you need me I'll be with my girlfriend Stormy." Cubby said to me when he was walking to mermaid Lagoon..

**Cubby's POV**

As I was walking with a picnic basket in my hand, to where the the mermaids were, I was looking for my girlfriend Stormy. Finally I found her. She was sitting on a rock waiting for me.

"Hey my Stormy wormy!" I said to her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Cubby Wubby." She said back to me.

**Izzy's POV**

So Jake and I finally had our first date. But it wasn't as fancy as Red Jessica's ball. I was wearing my Queen Isabella dress, with my hair down beautiful Golden Earrings, while my boyfriend Jake was wearing a awesome tuxedo.

"Izzy Green, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you Jakey you look handsome."

"Jake, what's in your hand?" I asked my boyfriend.

" I made you a beautiful necklace. can you please turn around so I can put it around your neck?"

" Sure Jakey."

After Jake putted the necklace around my neck, I looked at it and it said the letter J.

"J as in Jake?"

"Well I... Yeah."

"Aww Jake that is so sweet."

"Hey Mates I'm Back!".

"Cubby hey how was your first date with Stormy?" I asked him.

" It was magical Izzy thanks!"

" oh and I almost for got to tell you mates."

" what is it Cubby?" we asked him at the same time."

"Stormy and I, are planning a romantic Cruise together for next summer."

"That's awesome Cubby." Jake said to his best friend.

" I hope the two of you have a wonderful Cruise. " I said to him while I gave him a hug.

" Thanks Mateys!"

**Jake's POV**

I was in the living getting Mickey's once upon a Christmas ready, until Cubby called me into the kitchen.

"Jake, can you come help me with popcorn?" please. Cubby asked me when I was done putting the DVD Inside the slot.

"Yes Cubby what do you need help with again?" I asked him as I already forgot.

Can you get some bowls from the cuber so I can pour the popcorn, inside them?" Cubby asked me.

"I would be happy to help you out Cubby."

" Thanks!"

So after I got the bows out of the cuber, putted them on the counter and Cubby poured the Popcorn into them, it was now movie time.

Izzy's POV

As I was getting ready for bed, I didn't want to miss Mickey's _Once_ Upon a Christmas. So I went into the living room, and sat down on the floor between Jake and Cubby.

"So did the movie start yet?" I asked Jake.

"Almost Izzy." He said to me as I later on his shoulder to get comfortable.

"I can't wait to watch my favorite movie you got me as my present back at Hospital Jake!" I said to him with excitement.

" I know Izzy bear cuz it's your favorite."

"Popcorns ready." Said Cubby

Once a year,

there's a marvellous night,

When enchantment and wonder

spark and take flight.

Each home fills with joy

on this grand holiday,

With hearts growing warm

in a magical way.

The rooms are covered with wreaths.

The mantel has stockings beneath.

Lights twinkle

and bells brightly chime.

The moment's arrived, it's here,

Christmas time.

Three precious gifts

lie under this tree.

What secrets they hold,

Let's look and we'll see.

The first tells a story

for us all to hear

About laughter and family,

and those we hold dear.

We love Christmas so much,

we want it to stay.

But what if we wished

it was here every day?

Anchor's aweigh!

Full steam ahead!

Swab the deck, you...

All aboard! Next stop, Funnyville.

It's here.

\- The one

\- The only

best day of the year.

It's Christmas!

Oh, boy! Just what we always wanted.

\- Hey, look at this.

\- Cool!

Merry Christmas, boys.

You know we have to wait

for the family.

Sorry, Uncle Donald.

Ah, it's Christmas.You can stop Christmas now.

Please!

Where are my kisses?

...Funnyville.

...my favourite part...

Who's for carolling?

Looks like the end of the line.

Until tomorrow,

when it happens all over again.

You're right. Yesterday's today,

and today's tomorrow,

and it's gonna be the same thing

day in and day out...

Get a grip!

I'm sorry, fellas.

That's OK. We know how you feel.

If I see the same toys again,

I'll go out of my mind.

Yeah, and if I eat any more turkey,

I'm gonna need new clothes.

We got to do something

to liven things up.

Green leader to red leader.

Initiate pancake intercept sequence.

Roger.

Donald, stop playing

with the boys' presents.

Where are my boys and my kisses?

Right here, Aunt Gertie.

Isn't this lovely? All of us gathered

for a wonderful meal.

It's my favourite part of Christmas.

Oh! Turkey!

Not the piano.

Not my beloved carols.

Well, we still have the tree.

Let's run

before Uncle Donald gets mad.

We'll be outside

**Izzy's ****POV**

As we were enjoying the movie, we all to a hand full of popcorn from the same bowl, and we both putted the popcorn in our mouths while we were continuing watching the movie. I was the one holding to bowl of popcorn.

\- Let us help you.

Why, isn't that sweet?

Thank you, boys.

Ham!

Uncle Donald,

would you like to carve?

Something's up for sure.

Nothing better than gathering...

...for a wonderful meal.

It's our most favourite part.

My feelings exactly.

Carols, Uncle Scrooge?

Why, boys,

it's like you could read my mind.

What's the big idea?

What are you boys up to?

Donald Duck, you're spoiling

a perfect Christmas.

No, Uncle Donald is right.

We are up to something.

Merry Christmas.

See, it's your dream boat!

Thank you, boys.

How beautiful.

Some Christmas this has turned out

to be. I'm just so happy.

Boys?

Come gimme a push.

It's over!

Christmas is really over.

The day after Christmas.

I understand, boys.

You must want Christmas every day.

No!

Anchor's aweigh!

Full steam ahead.

Man overboard.

So Christmas was meant

to last just one day,

And maybe it's better that way.

It's a time to be treasured,

it can't always be here,

But the feeling it gives us

can last the...

Come on, Maxie,

at least hum a few bars

Dad, hurry up

The mailman comes at noon, Dad

Let's see, now

\- How about an electrical recliner?

\- Yeah, Dad, whatever

Don't want to turn

into a fancy pants

Yeah, Dad, but Santa won't get

our letter if we don't leave

now

Hold on, Dad

We're taking a short cut

We ought to slow down

before we break the sound barrier

\- What?

\- We're headed straight for the mall

Great idea

\- Low bridge

\- Really? Where?

Go ahead and stop the mailman, Son

I'll be right behind ya

Don't worry, I won't let you down

Excuse me

Pardon me, ma'am

Didn't mean to get fresh

Wait

There's a madman

on the ornament

Sorry

Wait Stop

You have to mail our letter

to Santa

Get out of the road, kid

Do you have anything bigger?

I have an empty space right here

I'll take it

My dad'll be here

any minute, honest

Sorry, kid, gotta go

Special delivery

for the North Pole

You really think Santa

will get the letter?

Sure as I stand here

Slippery

I gotta get it, I just gotta

My own one-of-a-kind, carbo.

**Jake's POV**

While we were just finishing the movie, I couldn't help that this movie was hilarious I mean Donald duck's kids had to redo Christmas over and over and over and that gave him a headache I don't need them.

**Jake's POV**

As I saw Izzy already fell asleep on my shoulder. I pulled the two blankets to cover her up. Then I saw cubby on her left good side. So I put her on my lap while she was falling asleep halfway through the movie. So laid Izzy on my lap while Cubby and I finished the popcorn.

"Hey Jake, this movie is awesome."

"I'm glad you're liking it Cubby!"

**Cubby's POV**Jake and I were whispering on about the movie, then Jake started to comment on about how cut Izzy was sleeping.

"Hey Cubby, look how cute Izzy is sleeping." Jake said to me..

"Si Jake, what was your favorite part of the movie?" I asked him.

" I like Donald duck'skids." Jake said to me.

"Hey Jake, I'm going to clean everything up okay!?"

" okay cubby I'll be here watching TV while I put Izzy on the couch." Jake said to cubby.

**Jake's POV**

As Cubby was cleaning the living room, I was sitting on the couch next to Izzy watching TV. I flipt through many channels but none of them seemed interesting to me. so I decided to watch food Network. I am watching Diners Drive-Ins and dives with Guy fieri because he is hilarious.

**Jake's POV**

After I was done watching TV, it was getting really late. So I turned the television off turned my body around, and I started to carry Izzy back to her.

"Goodnight my Izzy. I said to her while I stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Jake." Izzy said to me in a sleepy tone. After I shut the lamp, went to my bed and went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19 Izzy's final week of recovery

Chapter 19 Izzy's Finally Week Of Recovery

**Izzy's POV**

The next morning I got up from my bed feeling 100% better. So I ran to the kitchen to see that Jake and Cubby are already awake.

"GOOD MORNING CREW."

"Hey Izzy oh you don't really feeling 100% better?" Jake asked me in confusion.

"Jake my one boyfriend, I am feeling 100% better and that's the truth."

**Jake's POV**

I was unsure about Izzy feeling 100% better. I still think we should take her back to the hospital like come on really.

"Jake I think I believe Izzy." Cubby said to me.

"CUBBY WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU?" I asked him.

"Apparently Izzy's Jake." "I think she's telling the truth." Cubby said to me while he folded his arms.

"Well, I don't believe her so there. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go take a shower."

**Cubby's POV**

While Jake was taking a shower, I continue to eating my breakfast with Izzy.

"Izzy what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Why doesn't Jake believe me, Cubby?" Izzy asked me with tears coming down her eyes

"He probably thinks you're still sick." I answered her.

" But cubby I'm not sick anymore." Izzy said to me while continue to cry.

I felt bad for Izzy because she got to stay in bed for 3 weeks not only that we have to give her medication. I still have nightmares about what she did to me.

**Izzy's POV**

After I was done eating breakfast, I went to the living room to watch Drake and Josh on Nickelodeon.

"My name is Drake Parker."

I'm Josh Nickels."

"I should probably be doing my homework."

"Just doing a little homework here."

"You know this girl that is a cartoon, who lives on pirate island has a boyfriend named Jake."

"Drake stop telling the whole world about Izzy's personal business."

"You tell him Josh." I said to him on the TV screen.

" Izzy, is this seat taken?" Jake asked me.

Uh, no go right ahead." I said to him while my face is still glued to the screen.

"Jake, why don't you believe me when I said I feel 100% better earlier during breakfast?" I asked him.

" Izzy, it's not that I believe you I'm just confused 3 weeks ago you weren't feeling horrible now you're saying you're feeling 100% better do you think I should cancel the therapy appointment?" cuz if that's what you want, I would be happy to call doctor and Lynch and tell him to cancel the appointment.

"Jake I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Izzy?"Jake asked Izzy.

" sorry I haven't been the best girlfriend." I said to him when I felt a tear coming down my cheek.

"Izzy you're the best girlfriend I mean you're the coolest gone from I ever had you know why!?"

"why am I the best girlfriend Jake?" Izzy asked Jake.

" because someday in the future I want to have kids with you Izzy Green. I really want to have kids someday with you that's why you're the best girlfriend ever I love you Izzy."

"I love you too Jake."

then I turned the TV down a little bit turn it to Jake and we kissed through the entire episode of Drake and Josh.

**Jake's POV**

After Izzy and I finished kissing, we then went to the kitchen to have lunch together but when we got there, there wasn't any more food.

"barnacle Izzy there isn't any food for use to eat." I said to her.

" oh wait Jake, I found left over dinner from last night we can ja e that as our lunch."

" Spaghetti and Meatballs good idea Izzy!"I said to her with a happy smile.

"did somebody say spaghetti and meatballs?"

" yeah Cubby I did why?"I asked him

" because I'm hungry." he answered when his stomach was growling.

" okay crew wash your hands and then we can start eating our." I announced to them.

"haha sorry Izzy too slow."

"CUBBY ANDREW'S, OPEN THE BATHROOM DOOR RIGHT NOW.

"Izzy what's going on?" I asked her.

"well I was about to wash my hands until cubby puts me out of the way and went in the bathroom and locked it and said haha sorry Izzy you're too slow." she said to me.

"excuse me for a second."

so I busted in the door open and said...

""CUBBY ANDREW HOW DARE YOU HIT MY IZZY." SAY YOUR SORRY TO HER NOW." I asked him. But he simply said..

"No."Jake I will not applying to Izzy."

"WAIT," Did you say to me?"

"You heard me Jake I said no."

""Cubby, go to your bed RIGHT "NOW!"

"I will not go to my bed."

" MARCH MISTER."

but as soon Cubby was about to walk out of the bathroom, Cubby hited Izzy on the right side of her body where the stitches were.

"OUCH."

"CUBBY!" "ROOM NOW!"

"Cubby, go to your bed RIGHT NOW!"

"I will not go to my bed."

" 1,2,3.

"Oh come on that will not work in me."

4...

"Okay I'm going."

So after Cubby went to on his bed, I went to check on Izzy's stiches.

" Ouch, ouch, ouch."

"Izzy, let me see how bad it is."

So she moved her hand and I saw blood dripping just a small one.

So I just putted a bandage on it.

**Izzy's POV**

After Jake putted the bandage on my stitches, he went to go talk to Cubby.

Cubby's POV

I was on bed ready a book, until Jake came in.

"Cubby, can I talk to you?" Jake asked me.

" Sure Jake what's up? "

I asked him.

" Look Cubby, you know what you did to Izzy was wrong right?" Jake said to me.

" Right, so?"

"So, o am going to have to punish you for hitting Izzy.

I couldn't believe it Jake was going to punish me. His best friend. Well there's only one the left to do at a time like this.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO PUNISH ME JAKE. I DON'T DESERVE IT AT ALL.

" Cubby, I'm sorry but you're to have to deal with your punishment I'm about to give you."

" No TV no looking for new things to have fun with. No Hangout with stormy.

"Those are punishments for 3 weeks you got that?"

"Yes Jake."

" Oh and Jake?"

" Yes Cubby!"

"I'm sorry for hitting Izzy."

"Well thank you cubby, but I think you should say sorry to her."

" I don't want Cubby to apologize to me right now Jake." Izzy said to Jake.

" Well there's your answer."

**Cubby's POV**

Jake and Izzy were already asleep. But I wasn't asleep yet because I was upset I was crying to myself.

"I.. I... I... Didn't... Mean to.. hit Izzy... On her right side..." I kept crying all night. That's when I accidentally woke up Skully.

"Crackers Cubby are you okay?" Skully asked me while I was still crying.

"Scully, I... Hit... Izzy.. today..

"I'm sure it was an accident Cubby."

"It wasn't an accident Skully." I hit her on the right side where is stitches were. "

" WHAT!?" He said to me in shock.

"Cubby you know not to do that." What if her stitches completely came off even though it healed up?"

"Then I wouldn't forgive myself for that."

" Exactly cubby." I know you're a smart kid but doing something like that is not smart. "

" Jake punished me today." I said to him.

" Well he had the right to punish you anyway

Cubby."

" Do you think I should apologize to Izzy tomorrow?" I asked him while I was coming down.

" That's not my protocol to do Cubby that's yours."

The next morning...

**Cubby's POV**

When I woke up Izzy and Jake were still sleeping. That gave me plenty of time to write a an apology letter to Izzy. So I went in the living room got a piece of paper and pencil, then I started to write.

"Dear Izzy."

I'm sorry for what I did to you last night I didn't really mean to do it please accept my apology if you don't want to then that's fine I just got so caught up from not getting the attention I wanted.

Jake gave you all of the attention but what about me he never had to time to play with me I'm feeling left out that's why I hitted you. I'm sorry."

Your friend

CUBBY

Just when I was about to put it inside the envelope, Izzy walked in.

"Cubby?" She said to me

"Izzy?" I said to her back.

"Cubby, you didn't have to write an apology letter cuz I heard the whole thing."

"Oh sorry."

"Cubby I didn't know you felt left out."

" Hey what's going on cubby what are you doing up?"

Oh great Jake woke up now I'm going to be punished sure.

"I wanted to write Izzy an apology letter but apparently she heard me." I answered Jake.

" Cubby I'm not happy on what you did to me last night, but I will accept your apology come here you."

But just before izzy was about to give me a hug, she tripped but I cought her on time. Just like I'm older brother always looks out for his big sister.

"Nice catch Cubby!"

"Yeah cubby thanks.!"

Izzy then gave me a peck on the cheek like a big sister.

" Hey where's my kiss? " Jake asked annoyance.

" Don't worry pumpkin I'll give you a kiss after breakfast." Izzy said to Jake.

" Cubby you coming to breakfast or what?"

"I will be there soon I just want to go and say good morning to stormy if that's okay with you Jake."

"Cubby, I'm proud of you." "You did the right thing for Izzy so sure why not you've learned your lesson you are off punishments Cubby."

" Wow thanks Jake. "

" No problem Cubby go have fun with your girlfriend."

" I will later."

**Izzy's POV**

I was so happy that cubby apologized to me even though i did song him that i wasn't going to accept it last night but i did anyway. besides he's like a little brother to me. and i think he looks up to me like a big sister.

"so, Jake and I went back into all rooms and I gave him a long kiss on the cheek for like 8 hours.

"Izzy I love you so much." He said to me while he continued kissing me

"I love you too Jake."I said back to him.


	20. Chapter 19 Izzy's final week of R Part 1

**Chapter 19 Izzy's Finally Week Of Recovery Part 1**

**Izzy's POV**

The next morning I got up from my bed feeling 100% better. So I ran to the kitchen to see that Jake and Cubby are already awake.

"GOOD MORNING CREW."

"Hey Izzy oh you don't really feeling 100% better?" Jake asked me in confusion.

"Jake my one boyfriend, I am feeling 100% better and that's the truth."

**Jake's POV**

I was unsure about Izzy feeling 100% better. I still think we should take her back to the hospital like come on really.

"Jake I think I believe Izzy." Cubby said to me.

"CUBBY WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU?" I asked him.

"Apparently Izzy's Jake." "I think she's telling the truth." Cubby said to me while he folded his arms.

"Well, I don't believe her so there. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go take a shower."

**Cubby's POV**

While Jake was taking a shower, I continue to eating my breakfast with Izzy.

"Izzy what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Why doesn't Jake believe me, Cubby?" Izzy asked me with tears coming down her eyes

"He probably thinks you're still sick." I answered her.

" But cubby I'm not sick anymore." Izzy said to me while continue to cry.

I felt bad for Izzy because she got to stay in bed for 3 weeks not only that we have to give her medication. I still have nightmares about what she did to me.

**Izzy's POV**

After I was done eating breakfast, I went to the living room to watch Drake and Josh on Nickelodeon.

"My name is Drake Parker."

I'm Josh Nickels."

"I should probably be doing my homework."

"Just doing a little homework here."

"You know this girl that is a cartoon, who lives on pirate island has a boyfriend named Jake."

"Drake stop telling the whole world about Izzy's personal business."

"You tell him Josh." I said to him on the TV screen.

" Izzy, is this seat taken?" Jake asked me.

Uh, no go right ahead." I said to him while my face is still glued to the screen.

"Jake, why don't you believe me when I said I feel 100% better earlier during breakfast?" I asked him.

" Izzy, it's not that I believe you I'm just confused 3 weeks ago you weren't feeling horrible now you're saying you're feeling 100% better do you think I should cancel the therapy appointment?" cuz if that's what you want, I would be happy to call doctor and Lynch and tell him to cancel the appointment.

"Jake I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Izzy?"Jake asked Izzy.

" sorry I haven't been the best girlfriend." I said to him when I felt a tear coming down my cheek.

"Izzy you're the best girlfriend I mean you're the coolest gone from I ever had you know why!?"

"why am I the best girlfriend Jake?" Izzy asked Jake.

" because someday in the future I want to have kids with you Izzy Green. I really want to have kids someday with you that's why you're the best girlfriend ever I love you Izzy."

"I love you too Jake."

then I turned the TV down a little bit turn it to Jake and we kissed through the entire episode of Drake and Josh.

**Jake's POV**

After Izzy and I finished kissing, we then went to the kitchen to have lunch together but when we got there, there wasn't any more food.

"barnacle Izzy there isn't any food for use to eat." I said to her.

" oh wait Jake, I found left over dinner from last night we can ja e that as our lunch."

" Spaghetti and Meatballs good idea Izzy!"I said to her with a happy smile.

"did somebody say spaghetti and meatballs?"

" yeah Cubby I did why?"I asked him

" because I'm hungry." he answered when his stomach was growling.

" okay crew wash your hands and then we can start eating our." I announced to them.

"haha sorry Izzy too slow."

"CUBBY ANDREW'S, OPEN THE BATHROOM DOOR RIGHT NOW.

"Izzy what's going on?" I asked her.

"well I was about to wash my hands until cubby puts me out of the way and went in the bathroom and locked it and said haha sorry Izzy you're too slow." she said to me.

"excuse me for a second."

so I busted in the door open and said...

""CUBBY ANDREW HOW DARE YOU HIT MY IZZY." SAY YOUR SORRY TO HER NOW." I asked him. But he simply said..

"No."Jake I will not applying to Izzy."

"WAIT," Did you say to me?"

"You heard me Jake I said no."

""Cubby, go to your bed RIGHT "NOW!"

"I will not go to my bed."

" MARCH MISTER."

but as soon Cubby was about to walk out of the bathroom, Cubby hited Izzy on the right side of her body where the stitches were.

"OUCH."

"CUBBY!" "ROOM NOW!"

"Cubby, go to your bed RIGHT NOW!"

"I will not go to my bed."

" 1,2,3.

"Oh come on that will not work in me."

4...

"Okay I'm going."

So after Cubby went to on his bed, I went to check on Izzy's stiches.

" Ouch, ouch, ouch."

"Izzy, let me see how bad it is."

So she moved her hand and I saw blood dripping just a small one.

So I just putted a bandage on it.

**Izzy's POV**

After Jake putted the bandage on my stitches, he went to go talk to Cubby.

Cubby's POV

I was on bed ready a book, until Jake came in.

"Cubby, can I talk to you?" Jake asked me.

" Sure Jake what's up? "

I asked him.

" Look Cubby, you know what you did to Izzy was wrong right?" Jake said to me.

" Right, so?"

"So, o am going to have to punish you for hitting Izzy.

I couldn't believe it Jake was going to punish me. His best friend. Well there's only one the left to do at a time like this.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO PUNISH ME JAKE. I DON'T DESERVE IT AT ALL.

" Cubby, I'm sorry but you're to have to deal with your punishment I'm about to give you."

" No TV no looking for new things to have fun with. No Hangout with stormy.

"Those are punishments for 3 weeks you got that?"

"Yes Jake."

" Oh and Jake?"

" Yes Cubby!"

"I'm sorry for hitting Izzy."

"Well thank you cubby, but I think you should say sorry to her."

" I don't want Cubby to apologize to me right now Jake." Izzy said to Jake.

" Well there's your answer."

**Cubby's POV**

Jake and Izzy were already asleep. But I wasn't asleep yet because I was upset I was crying to myself.

"I.. I... I... Didn't... Mean to.. hit Izzy... On her right side..." I kept crying all night. That's when I accidentally woke up Skully.

"Crackers Cubby are you okay?" Skully asked me while I was still crying.

"Scully, I... Hit... Izzy.. today..

"I'm sure it was an accident Cubby."

"It wasn't an accident Skully." I hit her on the right side where is stitches were. "

" WHAT!?" He said to me in shock.

"Cubby you know not to do that." What if her stitches completely came off even though it healed up?"

"Then I wouldn't forgive myself for that."

" Exactly cubby." I know you're a smart kid but doing something like that is not smart. "

" Jake punished me today." I said to him.

" Well he had the right to punish you anyway

Cubby."

" Do you think I should apologize to Izzy tomorrow?" I asked him while I was coming down.

" That's not my protocol to do Cubby that's yours."

The next morning...

**Cubby's POV**

When I woke up Izzy and Jake were still sleeping. That gave me plenty of time to write a an apology letter to Izzy. So I went in the living room got a piece of paper and pencil, then I started to write.

"Dear Izzy."

I'm sorry for what I did to you last night I didn't really mean to do it please accept my apology if you don't want to then that's fine I just got so caught up from not getting the attention I wanted.

Jake gave you all of the attention but what about me he never had to time to play with me I'm feeling left out that's why I hitted you. I'm sorry."

Your friend

CUBBY

Just when I was about to put it inside the envelope, Izzy walked in.

"Cubby?" She said to me

"Izzy?" I said to her back.

"Cubby, you didn't have to write an apology letter cuz I heard the whole thing."

"Oh sorry."

"Cubby I didn't know you felt left out."

" Hey what's going on cubby what are you doing up?"

Oh great Jake woke up now I'm going to be punished sure.

"I wanted to write Izzy an apology letter but apparently she heard me." I answered Jake.

" Cubby I'm not happy on what you did to me last night, but I will accept your apology come here you."

But just before izzy was about to give me a hug, she tripped but I cought her on time. Just like I'm older brother always looks out for his big sister.

"Nice catch Cubby!"

"Yeah cubby thanks.!"

Izzy then gave me a peck on the cheek like a big sister.

" Hey where's my kiss? " Jake asked annoyance.

" Don't worry pumpkin I'll give you a kiss after breakfast." Izzy said to Jake.

" Cubby you coming to breakfast or what?"

"I will be there soon I just want to go and say good morning to stormy if that's okay with you Jake."

"Cubby, I'm proud of you." "You did the right thing for Izzy so sure why not you've learned your lesson you are off punishments Cubby."

" Wow thanks Jake. "

" No problem Cubby go have fun with your girlfriend."

" I will later."

**Izzy's POV**

I was so happy that cubby apologized to me even though i did song him that i wasn't going to accept it last night but i did anyway. besides he's like a little brother to me. and i think he looks up to me like a big sister.

"so, Jake and I went back into all rooms and I gave him a long kiss on the cheek for like 8 hours.

"Izzy I love you so much." He said to me while he continued kissing me

"I love you too Jake."I said back to him.


	21. chapter 20 Izzy's Final Recovery Part 2

**Chapter 20 Izzy's final week of recovery Part 2**

Izzy's POV

After Jake and I were done kissing, we all went to the living room and watched TV. I want to watch KC undercover on Disney channel.

"Who wants to watch Disney channel?"

"I do my love."

" I don't want to watch Disney channel I want to watch Nickelodeon."

" Cubby you have to share the TV. "

" I don't care I'll give me that. "

" Huh?" Jake, Cubby snatch the TV from my hand."

"Cubby, give the remote back to Izzy right now." But, he wasn't listening his eyes was glued to the TV.

"Hahaha SpongeBob is more hilarious and Patrick Star is.

"Jake, do something I don't want to miss my show please. So Jake got up and blocked the screen.

"Hey move I'm watching my TV show."

"Cubby give the remote back to Izzy now." I love it when Jake is fatherly to Cubby.

"I am not going to give them my back to Izzy."

"Why not Cubby?"

"BECAUSE IZZY'S A BIG BABY."

"Jake I'm going to take a break coz I don't feel safe with Cubby right now."

Jake I'm going to take a break coz I don't feel safe with Cubby right now."

Jake, do you think I'm a big baby?" She asked me.

"Izzy I ready don't think your a big baby, Cubby's just being not nice to you that's all."

"Don't worry Izzy tonight, I am going to have a long talk with Cubby."

Jake's POV

I went to our bed room, and I saw Izzy was crying on her bed.

"Izzy, are you alright?" I asked her while I stroked her hair.

"No Jake." She said to me while she was crying.

"Jake, do you think I'm a big baby?" She asked me.

"Izzy I ready don't think your a big baby, Cubby's just being not nice to you that's all."

"Don't worry Izzy tonight, I am going to have a long talk with Cubby."

**Izzy's POV**

I was still crying on my bed, while Jake was calming me down.

"Thanks Jake!" I said to to him.

**Cubby's POV**

When I was still watching TV in the living room, Jake came up to me looking mad.

"CUBBY!" I AM VERY UPSET WITH YOU." Jake yelled at me.

" Jake, can you PLEASE MOVE!"

Let me think uh, NO!"

"don't know why you called Izzy a big baby Cubby?" He asked me.

"Because Jake, she is one." I said to him.

Jake, if you want me to go apologize to Izzy I..." But Jake cut me off.

" YOU ARE NOT GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO IZZY, YOU'RE JUST GOING TO KEEP CALLING HER NAMES."

"I am sorry Cubby, but you are just to go live with Peter Pan for a little bit till you get your act together and then maybe you can come back." Go get your thinks together."

**Peter Pan's POV**

Tink and I were just chilling in my hideout, I heard Cubby yelling at Jake outside my Hideout.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO SEE PETER PAN OR LIVE WITH HIM!"

" SORRY CUBBY, I DON'T TRUST YOU INSIDE THE HIDEOUT."

IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE RUDE AND MEAN TO OUR FRIEND IZZY, THEN YOU'RE FIRED!" YOU ARE NO LONGER A MEMBER OF MY TEAM!'

"what is going on here crew?" I asked them.

" Jake fired me and now I'm no longer a member of the team."

" Jake is this true?"

"Peter you shouldn't have seen what he did to Izzy today. First cubby hit Izzy on the right side of where her stitches were. "Second he snatched the remote from her hand even though it was actually still her turn." and let's not forget he called Izzy a big baby."

"thank you Jake I think you did the right thing of bringing Cubby to me, cuz I am going to make an appointment for him to see a therapist." I said to him.

"Your welcome Peter." So Jake them went back to Pirate Island till cubby yelled out.

"FUCK YOU AND IZZY."

Okay that's enough ho inside the Hideout!"

**Izzy's POV**

After I took a nice hot shower to calm me down, Jake came back from visiting Peter Pan. Bit he a hammer in his hand. So I walked up to him and asked what's the hammer for Jake.

"What's the hammer for Jake?"

"You will see Izzy."

so I followed him to wear his and Cubby's bed were.

"Jake, you're not going to... I didn't get to finish when I was about to say to Jake until he took the hammer, and started to bang on the edge of Cubby bed.

BANG BANG BANG..

"TIMBER!"

"CRASH!"

Izzy's POV

After what I saw Jake did with a hammer, I was shocked.

"Jake baby, why did you do that?" I asked him calmly.

"Because Cubby is no longer a member of our team Izzy. " I couldn't believe what he just said. did you just say Cubby's no longer a member of our team?" "what did you do throw him in a lake or something?

"No I fired him."

"YOU WHAT? "

"I FIRED HIM! "

"Why would you do that? " I asked him.

"Izzy please don't ask me." "I'm just glad he's not here anymore okay let's go eat some ice cream."

"Okay!"

**Peter Pan's POV**

While Cubby was getting situated, I walked older to him yelling.

"CUBBY ADRIEN ANDREWS I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT YOU DID TO IZZY TODAY I AM VERY VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU YOUNG MAN NOW GO TO SLEEP! " WE WILL CONTINUE THIS CONVERSATION TOMORROW MORNING DO YOU HEAR ME YOUNG MAN?" I asked him.

"Y Yes Peter Pan."

The next morning inside Peter Pan's hideout.

**Cubby's POV**

I woke up the next morning thinking that everything was a dream but I turned my body around and saw Peter Pan and I'm guessing it wasn't a dream this is real HELP!

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM." TODAY I AM GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON." PETER yelled at me again.

" Peter please don't yell at me I know what I did was wrong I won't do it again I promise and don't hit me."

" Cubby, I would never do that look the only lesson you're going to get is learning how to be polite to your Matey's." Peter said to me calmly.

" Oh well that's not that hard."

"Okay get dress meet me outside." Peter said to me as he left The Hideout.

Cubby's POV

As I got my clothes on and walked out of The Hideout, I saw Peter Pan, getting some dummies ready that looks liked Izzy and Jake.

"OK Cubby the first person to being a good boy again is to learn how to be polite watch and learn. " Peter said to me as he started to demonstrate.

"Oh hi Izzy do you mind if I watch Nickelodeon after you're done with your TV show?"

" Sure I promise when I'm done you can have the remote OK Peter?"

" Thank you Izzy I really appreciate it."

"No problem Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan how is this going to help me be good?" I asked him

"You want to earn their trust back don't you?"

"Yes."

"okay, Cubby it's your turn." Peter said to me.

Now it was my turn. So I walked over to Izzy the dummy and started to talk.

" Excuse me Izzy, may I please watch Nickelodeon after you are done watching your show?" I asked Izzy the dummy.

" Sure Cubby once I'm done watching my show you can watch Nickelodeon."

"BUT I WANT TO WATCH NICKELODEON NOW GIVE ME THE REMOTE."

"okay so the next lesson you are going to learn is not to scream."

"WHY DO I NEED TO LEARN THAT?" I yelled at him.

" See Cubby this is what you are learning, is not to scream at your Matey's." because if you continue screaming at your Matey's you are going to lose your voice seriously."

" Wow really?" "That seems stupid."

" It's not you can literally losing your voice okay."

"Okay I'm going to try again."

"That's the Cubby I know."

" Excuse me Izzy, may I please watch Nickelodeon after you are done watching Disney channel?"

" Sure Cubby once my show is done you can watch Nickelodeon."

" Thank you while I'm waiting I might read a book."

" How is that Peter?" I asked him.

" That was perfect you passed the first test Cubby."

" I did? "

" Yes you did!"

" YAY!"

Izzy's POV

I couldn't believe that my boyfriend Jake fired

Cubby was it something I said, or was it because he was being mean to me and I think it was that."Jake, why on Earth did you fire Cubby?" I asked him.

"Because I did Izzy!" He said to me.

"but why did you even bother the fire cubby in the first place?" I asked him

"He was just being so rude to you I couldn't let him do any more damage to you Izzy."

"Jake I think you should go apologize to cubby."

"AND I THINK YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT BECAUSE I AM NOT GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO CUBBY."

" But Jake you know how he is he's probably miserable without you or me or Skully."

" Or I'm just here to apologize properly."

I couldn't believe what I just saw right behind me it was Cubby literally.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT CUBBY?" Jake asked him in anger.

" I'm not here to see you I'm only here to apologize to Izzy the right way since you were fired me and then I'll be on on my way out."

" MAKE IT QUICK CUZ I'M LITERALLY ABOUT TO THROW YOUR BED IN A DUMPSTER. "

" FINE GO AHEAD I DON'T CARE I'M NOT EVEN REMEMBER THE CREW ANYMORE REMEMBER."

"Anyway Izzy, I am sorry for bringing roud to you and calling you a big baby please forgive me?" He said to me with those baby eyes."

"Of course I will cubby you're like a little brother to me."

So cubby and I hugged.

"I got to go cuz I don't want to be seen by him." Cybby said while pointing at my boyfriend.

Jake's POV

I can't believe Cubby came back just so he can apologize to Izzy.

"Jake, you get a hold of yourself." You know damn will to hire ba l Cubby." And if you cant do that I will.""Izzy, don't you dare...

The door closed.

I can't believe she's going to do this to me.

**Jake's POV**

I can't believe Cubby came back just so he can apologize to Izzy.

"Jake, you get a hold of yourself." You know damn will to hire ba l Cubby." And if you can't do that I will."

**Izzy's POV**

I was going to hire Cubby ba k until Jake came running after me.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" He asked me.

"O am going to get our friend back Jake if you like it or not."

" WELL, I DON'T WANT HIM BACK IN OUR TEAM IZZY!"

" WHY JAKE?" WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO HIRE CUBBY BACK?"

"Jake?"

Then out of nowhere he started to tear up.

" Jake what's wrong baby?" I asked him.

"Because I didn't want him..."

"You didn't want him to what Jake?"

" I didn't want him to find out that his girlfriend Stormy is pregnant."


	22. chapter 21 Izzy's final week of R part 3

**Chapter 21 Izzy's Final week Recovery Part 3**

**Izzy's POV**

Did my eyes deceive me or am I just going blind I can't believe stormy's pregnant but how is that even possible?"

"Izzy, when two people love each other so much...

"I KNOW THE STORY JAKE!""I mean how long have you been keeping this secret from cubby?" I asked him.

"Far too long Izzy come on you got a friend to bring back and rehire this friend of ours."

**Cubby's POV**

I was watching some TV but all of a sudden I heard a knock on the door I got up opened it and to my surprising it's the traitor and his girlfriend.

"Hey Izzy come on in.

" Cubby I got to tell you something...

Door slammed in Jake's face.

I heard a knock again open the door, and Jake said..

May I have a Band-Aid for my nose?"

" Oh my God baby are you okay?"

"Izzy don't baby him." I said to her.

" Anyway Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Cubby I've been keeping a secret from you for a very long time and I think it's time for you to sit down and listen to what I'm about to say to you or in this case to tell you."

So I sat down on my bad getting ready to punch him in the face until, he said this to me..

"Cubby you know your girlfriend Stormy?"

" Yes why did you make out with her?"

" Cubby you know I would never do that since I already have a girlfriend right in front of me."

" Oh yeah carry on."

""cubby what I'm about to tell you may shock And you are in very big trouble mister."

WERE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKEN MIND CUBBY"

"I would like to point out that, YOU ARE ONLY 13 YEARS OLD."

"Can I just say something here?" I asked Jake and Izzy.

"NO!" They both said to me.

"I'm sorry that I got Stormy pregnant." I apologised to Jake and Izzy."

"You Don't own me you're not my parents." I said to the both of them"CUBBY LAST TIME I CHECKED WE ARE YOUR PARENTS."

"AND OUR RULE IS THAT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DATE STORMY EVER AGAIN."

"Maybe I want to continue dating stormy and maybe we should raise a child together you know what screw this I'm leaving move."

"CUBBY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Jake asked me.

"OH I'M SORRY DAD HOW ABOUT YOU AND MOM DON'T HAVE A DATE AND LEAVE ME ALONE CUZ LAST TIME I CHECK YOU TWO STILL DON'T OWN ME."

" I'M MOVING OUT."

" AND THIS IS NOT YOUR DECISION JAKE IT'S MINE AND IF I WANTED TO BECOME A FATHER AT THE AGE OF 13 I WILL SEE YOU LATER OH WAIT SEE YOU NEVER."

**Jake's POV**

After Cubby had stormed off, Peter came by and asked us where is Cubby

"Ahoy Jake and Izzy! where's Cubby?" He asked us.

"Cubby stormed out of The Hideout Peter Pan"

" He found out about Stormy didn't he."

" YOU KNEW? "BOTH ME AND IZZY ASKED PETER.

" Of course I knew what would you think I kept it in me the whole time?"

" Why didn't you tell us earlier that you knew Peter? "

" I didn't want to upset him. okay guys look while the two of you were having your lovely date alone inside The Hideout, cubby was crying because he missed you guys he felt bad for what he said to you Izzy."

" Okay we all know that part."

"But why does this have to do with Stormy's pregnancy?" Izzy asked Peter.

" I don't know I thought you guys would think of something."

Just then I took out my binoculars looked into it and saw a red flag that Marina was waving.

"Izzy, I think Marina needs our help of it's something." I said to her.

" Then what are we waiting for Jake let's go!" She sent to me and she took my hand and ran with me to where Marina was waving the red flag.

"OMG you guys came I got a big problem." Marina said to us with one tear coming down her cheek.

" Marina what happened?" I asked her.

"And why did you wave the red?" Izzy asked her.

"Because stormy's water just broke."

"WHAT?" We both said at the same time.

" When did that start or in this case WHEN DID STORMY'S WATER BREAK?

"Just a few minutes ago when Cubby came over."

" Jake?"

"Jake where you going?" Izzy asked me.

"Izzy Cubby might need our help come on."

"But you were supposed to be mad at him not helping him." Izzy said to me.

" I know but he's our friend and I think we should be support Stormy and Cubby. Come on."

Izzy's POV

As we ran inside The Hideout, he saw all of our friends including Captain Hook and he was the one that was delivering the baby.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked Queen Corley

"Well we heard that Miss stormy was giving birth and we designed to run over here and help out." But the most important question is what are you guys doing back in here?"

" We live here."

" CUBBY WHERE ARE YOU? THIS BABY IS NOT GOING TO COME BY ITSELF YOU KNOW!"

" Sorry, Stormy I was getting the hot water."

"Good now can you please doing me a huge favor and, HELP ME DELIVER THIS BABY!"

" YES MA'AM."

So after 9 hours of waiting Cubby Izzy and I, heard a baby crying.

" Wahhhh!"

"CONGRATULATIONS! IT'S A BOY!"

"Cubby, our baby looks beautiful!" Stormy said to cubby.

" Jake are you crying?" I asked him.

"No I just got water in my eyes."

"Stop your crying and man up." I said to him.

" Cubby, you know what you did was wrong but Jake and I were talking, and we think you should raise your baby with Stormy."

" Really guys what made you change your minds?"

" Cubby, you're not the only one that kept secrets."

" Izzy what are you doing?" Jake asked to me.

"Come here Jake." As Jake walked towards me I started to feel tingly inside my stomach.

"Izzy, what's up?"

"You're not going to tell me that you're pregnant are you?" I asked her.

" No nothing like that."

Stormy's POV

After I gave birth to our baby boy, Cubby got on one knee, and asking me this.

"Stormy the mermaid, will you make me the happiest boy alive and be my wife."

"Oh Cubby Andrews, I would be delighted to be your wife but you do realize that you're going to have to live with me and Marina right."

" Or I can make you a human permanently."

"Stormy I think you should live with me." Cubby said to me.

" Really Cubby! "

"Mi casa is su casa."

Jake's POV

A few months later cubby and Stormy were now married, and they have a new baby boy named Adrien Luke Andrews.

"Welcome home Mrs. Andrews!" Cubby said to his wife

"You too Mr. Andrews." Stormy said to her husband.

" Okay we get it you guys got married." I said to them.

"Here Jake." Cubby hands me the baby bag.

"Why do I have to carry the baby bag?" I asked him.

"Because Aunt Izzy is holding our child." Cubby said to me.

"Uh Cubby! Adrien is getting fussy. What do I do? Izzy asked him.

"Here hand my baby boy to me.

So after Izzy handed Cubby his baby, he said this to him.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, stormy's going to buy you your very first map of Neverland."

" Wow cubby, you putted him to sleep that's my man." Stormy said to Cubby.

**Izzy's POV**

"Hey Izzy, we here are me and Adrien

going to sleep?" Stormy asked me.

" How about our bedroom Honey." Cubby suggested.

"And where do Izzy and I sleep?" Jake asked them.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot you Izzy are going have to move out of this room." Cubby said to me and Izzy.

"WHAT?" oh no there is no way I'm moving out of this room and into the basement you can't make me nope not happening." Jake said to me.

30 minutes later..

" I can't believe he kicked us out of our own room." Jake said annoyed.

"Come on Jackie well you know up you got to give credit to Cubby what did you expect he's going to throw us out The Hideout?" I asked him.

" No I guess not besides Izzy, at least we found a bed for the two of us." Jake said to me with a smile.

"That's the spirit come on we can make this into our new home." I said to while I threw a pillow at his face.

"Hey."

So after Jake got the second pillow, we had a pillow fight.

"Guys, can you keep it down our baby is trying to sleep." Stormy said from upstairs.

"Sorry." We both said at the same time.

"okay Jake I got the paint colors." I said to jake while I was bringing the paint to our bed.

"Cool what colors did you get honey?" Jake asked me.

"I got all the colors of the rainbow." I said to him.

"So what colors do you want to paint the walls?" Jake asked me

"I was thinking pink honey."

"You know what me too."

So after Jake and I painted the walls we decided to watch TV but when we got there, we saw that cubby stormy and Adrien we're watching your Blue's Clues.

"Do you want to watch TV downstairs in the basement Izzy?" Jake asked to me.

"Sure why not besides we got our own place now."

" Okay I guess tonight we're going to be lit." Jake said to me in a romantic way

" Oh yeah baby." I said him in a romantic way.

"Hey not in front of our baby."

"Sorry Cubby." We both said to him and then left.

After Izzy and I went back downstairs to watch TV, we decided to watch Austin Ally.

"I don't want Austin to break up with Ally." I said to Izzy while I was crying a little bit

"Me neither Jakey there like me and you."

"Awwwww!" We both said at the same time when Austin Ally kissed."

**Cubby's POV**

After Jake and Izzy fell asleep, Stormy and I was sleeping until Adrien started to cry not broke me and stormy up.

"Cubby?" Stormi said my name.

"I am on it."

So I got up putted my slippers on went to Adrien's crib, and Rock him to sleep. But it didn't work he kept crying no matter what.

"Stormy I don't know how long I can do this our baby just won't stop crying." I said to her.

"I have an idea come with me and bring the baby." Stormi said to me when she was walking down stairs to the basement. I had no idea what she was doing but I think it's a good idea maybe.

"Okay put him next to Izzy and Jake." Stormy said to me while I was putting the baby down.

"Now what?" I asked her.

"RUN."

"I LOVE THIS GAME."

So after me and stormy ran out of the basement, we closed our door and finally went back to sleep.

**Jake's POV**

It was only three in the morning. Izzy and I were still asleep until, Cubby's son Adrien, woke us up.

"Shhhh." Everything is going to be okay. But know matter how hard I try, he kept on crying.

"Jake please make our nephew stop his crying." Izzy said to while she was covering her ears with her pillows.

"I can't Izzy." I said to her.

" Jake let me try." Izzy said to me.

After Izzy finally got Adrien to sleep we got some sleep as well.

**Cubby's POV**

The next morning, Stormy was making breakfast.

"Good Morning babe. I said to her.

" Good morning baby.

" hey baby do you want to put the baby for a stroll round Neverland?" I asked her.

"sure baby anything for you." she said to me.

So we took our little guy out for a stroll around Neverland. But once we got their Adrien started to cry.

"Hey little man what's up?"

BURP*

"Oh excuse you.

After I brup Adrien it was time I taught him how to crawl.

"Okay Adrien I am going to teach you how to crawl." I said to him.

But when I started to crawl, he just didn't do anything.

"Stormy Adrien won't start crawling no mater what I do, he won't do anything. " I said to my wife.

" Cubby just give him time he'll do it when he's ready." My wife said to me

"Oh well can blame him for even trying." I said to my wife.

Stormy's POV

After Cubby had left, something amazing happened and I missed it.

"OMG Stormy look, Jake said to me.

I'm look to where Jake was pointing and I couldn't believe it Adrien's crawling.

"IZZY QUICK GET YIUR iPhone." I said to Izzy

After Izzy got her iPhone, she recorded a beautiful moment.

"Come on Adrien, crawl the for the video." I said to my baby boy.

" Come on come on come on come on come on come on come on come on come on come on come on, you're doing great baby just a little more." I said to him. With happy tears.

"so did I miss anything?" Cubby asked us

"You are just going to watch the video and see for yourself Cubby."

We said to him with happy tears coming down our eyes.

Izzy's POV

After we all went back to The Hideout, stormy gave a copy of the flash drive with the cute video on it.

"Here you go honey." Stormi said to him while giving him the flash drive.

"what's this gum?"

"NO IT'S NOT GUM DON'T EAT IT." We sent to him.

" It's a flash drive with a video Izzy made.

"okay I'm going to watch it right now and see what it is." He said to us when he put the flash drive inside his computer.

"Oh my God stormy sister is our baby crawling?" I asked her.

"Just keep watching baby."

After hubby was done watching the video he shut his laptop off, and started to cry tears of happiness.

"Thank you thank you all and thank you IZZY for making this video for me." I really appreciate it Izzy you are the best aunt ever to our little baby boy."

" What about me Cubby?" Jake asked him.

" Oh yeah, here change the baby's diaper." Cubby said to him when he gave him diaper bag.

"Okay that's it." Cubby I have done everything for you and you don't even say thank you."

" To your best friend your leader, roommate etc.

"Why do I have to say thank you to you Jake?" Did you even check your pocket?" He asked him.

"No I did not why?"

" just get into your pocket and read the note I wrote you." So Jake took out the paper unfolded it and red it.

"Thank you for being the best big brother ever to our baby boy Jake your best friend Cubby."

"Never mind then."

**Cubby's POV**After Jake read my note, Adrien, continue to crawl for 9 hours.

"Cubby, is Adrian ever going to walk?" Jake asked to me.

" Not yet Jake he just started to crawl remember."

" Alright nevermind. Anyway, how are you and the Mrs doing?"

"Where do I find Jake thank you I just hope one day you and Izzy will get married."

" Cubby that's not going to be happening until later on in the future." Jake said to me.

"I'm just curious buddy I mean it would be cool to see you and izzy married and have kids of your own.

"Cubby I do want to have kids with her but not now."

"Can we just enjoy your time with your kid?"

"So Jake anything for you my best friend ever. I said to him.

**Jake's POV**

It was now bedtime Izzy and I got ready to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Izzy." I said to her.

"Goodnight Jakey I love you." She said to me.

But then it happened AGAIN." WHEN WILL THIS NIGHTMARE END WHEN HELP!".

"Really Cubby start bringing a child to a room he is now getting annoying.

"Izzy I can't calm down this time."

"I did the last time honey it worked for me." Izzy said to me

" Now that you mention it honey, whetr definitely not going to get some sleep tonight." Izzy said to me

" How about we been to the living room maybe that can calm him down." I asked her.

" It's worth a shot Jake let's try it." Izzy agreed with me.

So we took Adrien to the living room, laid him on the couch with Izzy on the right and I on the left, Adrien in the middle, we both sing him a lullaby and it worked.

It worked so well, Izzy and I even fell asleep next to him.

**Izzy's POV**

The next morning, Jake and I we're tired because of Cubby's little boy. He now kept us up two times. And we couldn't take it anymore.

"Morning Izzy!" Cubby said to me.

"Where's your boyfriend Jake?" He asked me.

"Right behind you." Jake said to him annoyed.

" Wow you woke up on the wrong side of the bed what happened did Captain Hook steal your marbles again?" Cubby ask him.

"Did Captain Hook steal your marbles again." Jake said while mimicking Cubby.

" NO, CUBBY ME AND IZZY ARE TIRED OF TAKING CARE OF YOUR KID IT'S YOUR RESPONSIBILITY NOT OURS. AND IF YOU CAN'T BE RESPONSIBLE TO YOUR OWN CHILD, THEN I'M GOING TO HAVE TO ASK YOU AND YOUR WIFE STORMY TO MOVE OUT."

"NOBODY TALKS TO MY HUSBAND THAT WAY." Stormy said yelling and back at Jake.

" STAY OUT OF THE STORMY. " Jake said yelling back at Stormy.

" NOBODY YELLS AT MY WIFE EXCEPT ME." Cubby said yelling back at Jake.

" OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH." I said while screaming at them.

"Cubby we love you but you need to take responsibility for your child." I said to Cubby.

" And as for you Jake, you need to stop yelling at Cubby. " I said said to Jake.

" But..." Jake said to me..

" Now I do not want to hear a peep out of you too cubby I want you and Storny to take care of your child okay." I said to them in the sweet voice.

" And Jake go downstairs to the basement cuz me and you are going to have a talk." I said to my boyfriend looking mad at him.

"thank you Izzy." Cubby said me.

"You're welcome cubby now be a good father to your son please!" I asked him.

" I'll try. " He said to me.

**Jake's POV**

After I marched downstairs to the basement, Izzy locked the door.

"Izzy why did you lock the door?" I asked her.

"Jake I love you but you need to stop treating cubby in like a baby. he's already a father and I think you should be he in here by yourself for a while.

"Jake it's cubby can I come in?" Cubby asked to me.

So I unlock the door and opened it.

"Sure Cubby come in." I said to him.

""I guess I'm not the one ready to be a father." Cubby said while putting his head down.

" Cubby honey are you in there it's stormy and our little baby boy. Can you both come in?" Stormy asked him.

" Sure honey I'm in Jake's room."

So I opened up the door and I couldn't believe but me and Cubby just saw.

"Come on baby walk to Daddy.

" Stormy is he? " Cubby asked her.

"Walking yes he is.

" Well I'll be Kobe his son's walking." Cubby?"

But cubby wasn't listening he was too busy watching his son walk to him..

"IZZY GOT THE CAMERA! I yelled her name.

"I got the camera right before you call my name Jake what's up?" She asked me.

" You've got to take a picture of this.'

Izzy looked to see Adrian walking took out the camera and told all of us to go where Cubby was.

"Okay what everybody together." This is going to be a big family photo."

"Okay everybody say family!"

" FAMILY."

"DADDY."

" Oh my god did you guys hear that he said daddy! His first word."

"I got the camera before you called me Jake what's up?" she asked me.

"you have got to take a picture of this. I said to her.

"Everybody get in." she said to all of us.

"Alright everybody say FAMILY!"

"FAMILY.!"

"DADDY."

Jake's POV

I can't believe it has been three weeks since Izzy came home from the hospital not only that Cubby propose to Stormy, the same day stormy gave birth to

Adrien Luke Andrews the new member of Jake's crew Maybe.

"Welcome home Izzy Rose Green and Adrien Luke Andrews! WE ARE ON SAID TO THEM

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! I yelled.

" Excuse me excuse me everybody may we have your attention!" please."Cubby and stormy said at the same time

"Stormy and I I would like to say thank you for helping us take care of our child.

"You're not welcome." I said to them.

"JAKE." Izzy yelling at me.

"I'm only kidding."

"We know." They said to me.

" Anyway I think it's time for Stormy and I to leave Neverland."

" Wait what?" Izzy and I said at the same time.

" cubby and I will talkin and we found a lovely house in New York and what better place to raise a child then New York." Stormi said to all of us.

"Jake these past few years being here in Neverland with you and Izzy has been amazing, but I...

"Cubby what's wrong?" I asked my best friend with tears coming down my eyes.

" I'm just going to miss you guys a lot."

" Cubby, one more group hug for the road?" I asked him with tears still coming down my eyes.

" How about one big group hug with everybody here."

" Cubby you do the honors this time." I said him into smile.

" GROUP HUG."

" Wait cubby before you go, Izzy and I would like to give you something." I said to him.

" Jake you already gave me a lot of baby presents." Cubby said to me in laughter

"It's not for your son cubby it's for you."

"Huh?"

" Cubby, we want to give you Bucky! We're not giving it to you just letting you borrow Bucky so he can take you to New York make sure you bring him back

Though in one piece."I said to him with a wink.

"I promise I'll bring him back Jake you know I will besides how else are you guys going to sail across the never cease without Bucky?"

" You're right."

" Baby, you ready for New York?" Stormy asked her husband.

" I'm ready come on let's go to New York."

And at that I got Bucky ready to take the married couple and their newborn son to New York we all we all waved goodbye and we hope someday in the future that cubby will come visit us some day.

The end.


End file.
